Just You
by Kareta Hana
Summary: NO Summary. So, Happy Reading
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pair : SASUHINA **

**Happy Reading **

**Maaf kalo gak jelas .. langsung baca aja**

Ini adalah sekolah tinggi Konoha, sekolah terbaik abad ini. Di isi oleh murid - murid pewaris tunggal beberapa perusahaan terbesar dunia. Aku adalah Sasuke Uchiha, anak dari konglomerat Uchiha yang sebentar lagi akan mewarisi seluruh harta kekayaan dari kakekku dan ayahku. Seharusnya kakakku lah yang mewarisinya, namun dia pergi meninggalkan rumah sejak aku masih kecil, dan ini aku juga keluargaku tidak tahu dia berada dimana.

"_teme__"_panggil seseorang berambut kuning dari elakang, itu adalah Naruto. Naruto Uzumaki, ayahnya seorang petinggi di negara ini tapi semua orang tidak menganggapnya seperti anak orang kaya itu karena kebodohan dan kegilaannya. Namun begitu, dia tetap temanku yang 'setia', "kau tidak akan masuk kelas? Kau sudah memolos tiga kali selama seminggu ini" katanya yang setap haris selalu memperingatkanku tentang hobi memolosku itu.

"Aku akan masuk kelas kali ini" jawabku sambil menaruh sepatu di loker. Aku memang menyukainya dan senang orang seperti dia bisa menjadi temanku, tapi aku tidak ingin menunjukkan itu atau aku akan mendapat malu sendiri, "aku ingin ke tolite dulu, kau pergilah ke kelas duluan, bawakan tasku" katanya sambil melemparkan tasnya kepada Naruto.

"Kau .." hanya itu respon yang selalu Naruto berikan saat mendapat perlakuan tidak menyenangkan dari Sasuke, setiap kali dan dia memakluminya, "aku akan menunggumi di kelas. Kau akan melihat apa yang akan aku lakukan padamu jika kau tidak muncul di kelas huh."

Sasuke tidak memperdulikan kata – katanya itu dan hanya berjalan menuju toilet. Seperti yang sudah di duganya, perjalanan ke toilet tidak berjalan mulus, dia harus melewati kerumunan wanita yang menjadi fansnya sejak dia masuk ke sekolah ini. Setiap hari ketika dia berjalan, selalu saja mereka meneriaki namanya dan tu membuat Sasuke sangat muak mendengarnya karena selain berisik, para wanita itu seperti sekumpula orang yang tidak memiliki sesuatu untuk di lakukan.

"Baiklah akan aku usahakan selesai sore ini" kata seseorang yang berdiri di depan toilet wanita sedang berbicara dengan seseorang di telfon, "aku akan mengirimkan e-mailnya padamu, tunggulah. Aku masih di sekolah"

Tanpa sadar Sasuke memperhatikan gadis itu. Gadis dengan tinggi rata – rata, ramut panjang tergerai dan lekukan tubuh yang menakjubkan. Gadis itu menatap Sasuke dan baru disadarinya jika Gadis itu memiliki mata indigo yang indah.

"Uh-hai" sapanya kemudian membuyarkan lamunan Sasuke, "kenapa kau menatapku seperti itu apa ada yang aneh?"

Sasuke menghela nafas dalam dan terheran melihat gadis ini, dari semua gadis yang ada di sekolah ini, kenapa hanya dia yang bersikap biasa saja saat melihatnya. Pada umumnya, gadis lain akan langsung memeluknya atau mencium bibirnya saat melihatnya sendirian di tempat ayng jarang orang.

"AH! Itu Sasuke!" kata seseorang yang kemudian berlari dan mencium bibirnya. Sasuke tidak bisa bergerak karena gadis itu memeluknya dengan sangat erat sekali.

Gadis bermata indigo itu melihatnya dengan tatapan jijik, "ugh.. maaf aku akan pergi saja dari sini" lalu dia menuruni tangga dan menghilang dari pandangan Sasuke.

"Kenapa kau melakukan ini?!" katanya pada gadis yang tiba – tiba memeluk dan menciumnya setelah dia berhasil melepaskan diri, "apa – apaan kau ini."

Gadis itu menyentuh bibirnya, "aku menyukaimu, Sasuke-_kun_" katanya yang kemudian menempelkan tubuhnya di dada Sasuke.

Sasuke menatap gadis itu dengan sinis, "kau melakukannya pada setiap orang? Menempelkan dadamu pada setiap tubuh lelaki?" katanya sinis yang membuat gadis itu menjadi sedih, "pergilah menjauh dariku" tambahnya lalu pergi meninggalkan gadis itu.

Sasuke kembali ke kelas dengan wajah jengkel. Tidak lama kemudian Guru Asuma datang dan menyuruh mereka pergi ke lab karena materi yang akan diajarkannya akan menggukana peralatan lab yang tidak mungkin dibawa ke kelas. Lab itu sudah ramai saat Sasuke dan teman – temannya memasuki ruangan itu.

"kelasnya di campur kali ini" kata ketua kelas mereka yang memakai jubah panjang dengan kacamata hitam, Sasuke jarang sekali mendegarnya berbicara, namanya Shino dari keluarga Aburame ahli serangga ternama disana, "tertiblah dan jangan ribut."

Sasuke mengikuti semua kata – katanya hingga pembagian kelompok untuk percobaan pun dimulai. Semua siswa perempuan disana ingin sekelompok dengan dirinya dan mereka melancarkan protes ketika mereka sekelompok dengan orang lain, ".. dan Sasuke dengan Sakura?" Gadis berambut pink yang tadi pagi sempat menciumnya di depan toilet itu pun kegirangan mendengarnya namun dia menerima protes dari seluruh anak perempuan di ruangan itu. Sasuke menikmati pertengkaran mereka untuk memperebutkan dirinya, namun karena sangat rebut Sasuke jadi tertuju pada titik tenang yang ada di ruangan itu. Gadis itu, gadis yang ditemuinya di depan toilet tadi pagi, dia ada di ruangan ini. Dia duduk bersama Naruto.

"Kau tidak keberatan betukar denganku?" tanyanya pada Naruto dan membuat kegaduhan itu terhenti namun beralih memandangi mereka bertiga, "aku akan bersama gadis ini" katanya sambil menatap guru Iruka yang menjadi assisten guru Asuma hari itu, "kau tidak keberatan?"

"Emm.. baiklah" jawab guru Iruka yang menjadi sasaran protes sebelum akhirnya guru Asuma datang dan tidak ada lagi keributan disana. Semua kelompok sudah diputuskan dan akhirnya Sasuke bersama gadis lavender itu dan Naruto dengan Sakura. Mereka di tugaskan untuk membuat sebuah miniature kota berhubung ini adalah kelas arsitektur dasar, setiap kelompok diberikan bahan – bahan dan peralatan yang di butuhkan dan itu merupakan satu – satunya mereka tidak akan mendapat lagi jika peralatan itu rusak.

Sasuke hanya memandangi gadis yang berusaha menyelesaikan tugas yang diberikan oleh guru Asuma. Setiap gerak gerik gadis itu diperhatikannya, nampaknya secara tidak sadar Sasuke telah jatuh cinta pada gadis lavender dihapannya.

"tidak bisakah kau membantuku bukan hanya menatapku?" katanya tanpa menatap Sasuke, "waktunya akan segera berakhir dan kita masih setengah mengerjakannya."

"kau semakin cantik saja, _hime?__"_ kata Sasuke sedikit menggo gadis itu, "aku tidak tahu kau akan tumbuh secantik ini" kataya dengan tangan menopang dagu.

"ada yang bisa aku bantu, Hinata?" Tanya Naruto yang tiba - tiba berbalik ke belakang, "aku sudah selesai mengerjakannya. Kau butuh bantuan?"

Sasuke menatapnya dengan kesal, dia tidak suka ada yang mengganggu kegiatannya ditambah lagi dia melihat wajah gadis lavendernya memerah karena berbcara dengan Naruto. "tidak usah. Aku yang akan membantunya" katanya kemudian membantu Hinata menyelesaikan tugas yang di berikan.

Entah apa yang sedang terjadi pada Sasuke hari ini, kegiatan kelompoknya dengan gadis lavender tidak berhenti hari itu saja. Setelah mereka menyelesaikan semuanya, mereka diberikan proyek untuk dilakukan selama satu semester ini dan itu berarti Sasuke akan mempunyai waktu bersama gadisnya itu.

"Hei, _dobe.. _siapa gadis itu?" Tanya Sasuke pada Naruto yang ditariknya ke atap sekolah setelah pelajaran pagi selesai, "kau mengenalnya?"

"hn" Naruto mengangguk "dia Hyuuga Hinata. Putri keluarga Hyuuga dan adik sepupu dari Hyuuga Neji" jelasnya "kau tahu anak kelas tiga yang selalu mendapat peringkat teratas di seluruh sekolah? Dia lah Hyuuga Neji."

Sasuke mencoba mengingat nama yang pernah di dengarnya, dia yakin pernah mendengar Hyuuga Neji sebelumnya setelah lama mngngat – ngat, dia menyimpulkan kalau Neji mungkin salah seorang ayng dibencinya.

-000-

Sasuke berjalan – jalan di sekitar sekolah untuk mengisi jamnya yang kosong karena gurunya sedang tidak masuk hari itu. Tidak sengaja dia melihat gadis lavendernya sedang melakukan sesuatu di ruang laboratorium.

Gadis itu sedang menatapnya saat dia berjalan mendekatinya, "hai" sapanya lembut "kau yang tadi pagi bertemu denganku di toilet?" tanyanya sopan.

"hn" jawab Sasuke sambil memposisikan duduk bersebrangan dengan gadis itu, "itu aku" jawabnya.

Gadis itu mengangguk mendengarnya, "_I__'__m sorry,_ a-aku tidak mengenalimu tadi pagi" katanya yang membuat Sasuke bingung, "kau Uchiha. Yap, lelaki yang kerap menjadi perbincangan para gadis di sekolah ini."

Sasuke tersenyum mendengarnya, dia sedikit senang mengetahui kalau gadisnya mengetahui sesuatu tentang dirinya, "kurang lebih begitu. Kenapa .. kenapa kau berpura – pura tidak mengenaliku? Bukankah kita teman sejak kecil, huh?" Sasuke mengingatnya, gadis itu gadis lavender yang pernah disukainya waktu kelas lima SD dan tiba – tiba menghilang dari sekolah karena dia harus pindah ke luar negeri, dia baru tahu jika gadisnya itu baru pindah kesini semester ini. Bagaimana bisa dia baru melihatnya

"apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanyanya kemudian mengalihkan topik, "bukankah seharusnya kau berada di dalam kelas saat ini?"

Sasuke menggelengkan kepala, "tidak. Guru Kurenai tidak masuk, jadi ini jam bebas untuk kami. Kau sendiri kenapa kau berada disini?"

Hinata melirik ke sesuatu yang sedang di lakukannya, "aku mengerjakan proyek kita. Agar cepat selesai" jawabnya sebelum seseorang datang dan mengagetkan mereka.

"Ayo kita kesini" suara seorang wanita yang membuka pintu ruangan itu, "tidak ada orang kan."

Setelah mendengar suara itu, Sasuke lalu menarik Hinata ke ruangan kecil tempat penyimpanan peralatan yang berada di sudut ruangan. Dibukanya sedikit pintu kecil itu untuk melihat apa yang terjadi.

"dia itu.. bukannya pacarmu?" kata Hinata yang juga melihat dari celah pintu yang dibuka Sasuke tadi.

"tidak" jawabnya sedikit berbisaik, "dia hanya teman sekelasku" jelasnya namun dia yakin Hinata tidak mempercayainya. Mereka melihat apa yang dilakukan oleh gadis itu.

"Itu.. Naruto?" kata Hinata pelan yang menandakan kekecewaan yang bisa di dengar oleh Sasuke dan itu membuatnya kesal, dia cemburu, "kenapa di-" kata – katanya terpotong saat dia melihat tangan Naruto yang memegang dada Sakura dan memainkannya dengan sesekali menghisapnya juga tangan Sakura yang memainkan kejantanan Naruto. Sakura mengeluarkan suara saat Naruto mulai menancapkan kejantanannya di depan lubangnya.

"ahn ahn.. aaahhh Naruuu aaahhh" Sakura ikut menggerakkan pinggulnya saat Naruto melakukan _in out_ di dalam nya.

Sasuke menutup perlahan pintu kecil itu, "kau tidak apa – apa?" tanyanya saat melihat Hinata Shock, "hei hei.. lihat aku .. hei .. tidak usah takut" katanya sambil menatap gadis yang ketakutan itu dihadapannya.

"Mereka" terlihat sekali ini pertama kalinya bagi Hinata melihat hal seperti itu dia tidak bisa mengontrol kata – katanya dan suaranya, "dia, mereka, apa yang-" dia mulai terisak dan tubuhnya gemetar.

"Hei, Hinata suaramu terlalu kencang, mereka bisa mendengarmu" kata Sasuke kemudian memegang kepala Hinata.

"Kau mendengar sesuatu?" Tanya Sakura yang menghentikan gerakan NAruto, "kau mendengar sesuatu?"

"ukh . tidak" jawab Naruto dengan tidak sabar, "ayo kita lanjutkan"

"diamlah. Aku tidak ingin ada orang yang tahu apa yang kita lakukan disini" katanya kemudian mencoba mendengarkan lagi suara yang kini telah menghilang.

"tidak ada, kan?" kata Naruto kemudian melanjutkan lagi permainan mereka dan menghujam Sakura dengan gerakan yang cepat.

Sasuke menutup mulut Hinata dengan tangannya, "aku akan membukanya tapi kau tidka boleh teriak atau mengeluarkan suara keras, mengerti?" katanya pada Hinata dan dibalas dengan anggukan.

Sasuke melepaskan tangannya dari mulut Hinata, "nampaknya kita akan berada disini untuk sementara. Tenanglah begitu mereka selesai kita akan keluar" katanya menenangkan gadis itu. Mereka terduduk di ruangan penyimpanan yang kecil itu, waktu terus berlalu namun Sakura dan Naruto belum juga menyelesaikan permainan mereka dan suara – suara dan erangan yang mereka hasilkan sangat mengganggu Hinata terlihat dari dia yang terus menutup telinganya.

"kau merasa terganggu?" tanyanya pada gadis itu, Sasuke bisa melihat betapa tersiksanya peri kecilnya itu, "mendekatlah."

Tanpa berkata apapun Hinata lalu mendekatkan diri pada Sasuke dan memeluknya. Sasuke memeluk gadis itu di dadanya yang bidang, "kau baik – baik saja sekarang?" tanyanya lembut dan menutupi HInata dengan blazer sekolahnya.

"hn" jawab Hinata yang membalas pelukan itu dan membuat Sasuke diam – diam senang, "suaranya tidak terlalu terdengar jelas lagi. Bagaimana bisa k-kau tahan mendengarnya?"

Wajah Sasuke langsung memerah mendengarnya, "em.. setiap lelaki melakukannya. Maksudku mereka sering menonton hal yang seperti itu dan terbiasa mendengarnya." Jelasnya dengan parasaan malu, "tidak sering hanya sesekali" jelasnya lagi untuk menghilangkan kesalahpahaman yang mungkin terjadi.

Waktu berjalan dengan cepat, sudah tidak terdengar lagi suara erangan maupun desahan dari Sakura atau Naruto. Sasuke terbangun dari tidurnya dan mendapati Hinata yang masih terlelap di pelukannya, untuk sesaat dia menikmati momen mereka berdua dan memandangi wajah Hinata yang teduh.

"_hime..__"_ panggil Sasuke sambil menggoyangkan bahu Hinata pelan dan Hinata membuka matanya, "aku rasa mereka sudah pergi. Lebih baik kita keluar sebelum gerbang sekolah di tutup"

Hinata mengangguk lalu memberi isyarat pada Sasuke untuk membantunya berdiri dengan menarik kedua tangannya namun tarikan Sasuke yang terlalu kuat sehingga Hinata malah mendarat di dada bidang Sasuke dan memelukanya. Sesaat seakan waktu berhenti utnuk mereka berdua, Hinata dapat mencium wangi maskulin dari tubuh pria itu wangi yang menenangkan baginya. Sasuke bisa merasakan wangi lavender favoritnya berada di tubuhnya dan kemudian mereka berdua tersadar lalu meminta maaf satu sama lain.

"sebaiknya kita keluar" kata Hinata yang kemudian berlari kepintu dan terkejut melihat apa yang terjadi. Cahaya matahari sore menerpanya, "aaak" teriaknya terkejut menerima sinar matahari sore menyerah matanya.

Sasuke keluar lalu menutupi wajahnya agak tidak silau, "aku tidak menyangka sudah sore" katanya kemudian menutup jendela yang terbuka itu dengan gorden.

"Sasuke" panggil Hinata pelan, "mereka merusaknya"

Sasuke berbalik dan mendapati Hinata sedang memandangi proyeknya yang sudah sepertiga jadi itu hancur berantakan. Sakura dan Naruto yang merusaknya saat mereka melaukan permainan mereka. Rasa kesal menyelimuti Sasuke, Hinata sudah susah payah membuatnya namun mereka merusaknya dalam sekejap.

"kita akan membuatnya lagi" kata Sasuke menenangkan, "aku akan membantumu. Aku janji" katanya kemudian.

"b-agiamana" mata Hinata mulai berkaca – kaca, "kita hanya di berikan peralatannya sekali dan itu hanya ada satu. Aku tidak tahu harus mencarinya dimana."

Sasuke mengusap – usap kepala Hinata, "tenanglah. Kau satu kelompok dengan Uchiha, kau tuliskan apa nama barang – barang ini. Aku akan mencarinya."

Raut wajah Hinata lantas berubah ceria saat mendengarnya, "baiklah aku akan menuliskannya dan mengantarkan padamu besok pagi" katanya bersemangat. Sasuke ikut senang mendengarnya.

"sasuke" panggilnya lagi saat berada di depan pintu, "pintunya .. terkunci!"

Sasuke menepuk keningnya, apalagi sekarang. Dia sudah cukup pusing dengan Sakura dan Naruto yang tiba – tiba datang dan bercumbu di tempat berduaannya dengan Hinata, lalu sekarang dia harus terkunci juga di dalam sini.

"kau harus menelfon orangtuamu. Katakan kalau kita terkunci disini" kata Sasuke kemudian, "mereka pasti bisa menyuruh orang untuk membukakannya."

Hinata menatapnya tajam, "aku tidak disini dengan orangtuaku. Mereka di luar negeri, dan baterai ponselku habis" katanya sambil menunjukkan ponselnya yang mati.

Sasuke meraba – raba kantung celananya dan bajunya namun tidak menemukan apapun, "ponselku tertinggal" katanya dengan nada putus asa, "kita hanya bisa berharap seseorang menyadari kalau kita tidak ada."

Hinata bersandar di salah satu meja, "apa dia akan menyadarinya?" katanya pada diri sendiri sambil memikirkan kakaknya, tangannya tidak sengaja menyentuh sesuatu yang basah "apa ini?" katanya lalu menunjukkan tangannya yang basah pada Sasuke.

Sasuke melihat tangan Hinata dan membauinya, "ini .. _sperm?_ Astaga mereka jorok sekali" Sasuke langsung meraih tangan Hinata dan mencucinya di wastafel yang ada di ruangan itu, "ini tidak akan apa – apa. Tenanglah aku akan membereskan semuanya, jangan duduk sembarangan oke?"

Hinata hanya mengangguk, ini mengingatkannya pada masa saat mereka masih duduk di bangku sekolah dasar, Sasuke selalu melakukan apapun untuknya. Ketika dia diganggu, Sasuke akan membelanya begitu juga ketika dia terjebak di lumpur karena terjatuh, Sasuke yang akan membersihkan dirinya dan pakaiannya.

"hinata?" panggil Sasuke yang membuyarkan lamunan gadis itu, "kau tidak apa – apa? Diamlah disini, aku akan mengelap semuanya" katanya sambil melepaskan balzernya dan mengulung lengan kemejanya lalu mengelap cairan – cairan menjijikan itu dan membuang lapnya ke tempat sampah.

"Itu.." Hinata berkata pelan namun masih bisa di dengar oleh Sasuke, "sebelumya kau membicarakan sesuatu yang sering dilihat anak laki – laki. Apa itu?" tanyanya polos.

Sasuke gugup mendengarnya, "i-itu .. sesuatu yang tidak disukai anak perempuan. Kau tidak perlu memikirkannya, Hinata" jelasnya dengan suara yang terbata – bata.

"Jelaskan padaku" paksa Hinata.

Sasuke menghela nafasnya, "haruskah?" tanyanya sambil memperhatikan Hinata yang mulai memasang wajah memohon yang selalu bisa meluluhkan hati Sasuke, "anak laki – laki selalu suka film porno. Film orang dewasa, begitu mereka menyebutnya. Kau belum pernah melihatnya?"

Hinata menggelengkan kepala dengan wajah sedikit shock, "tidak. Apa itu?"

Sesuai dugaannya, Hinata akan bertanya lebih spesifik jika dia tidak mengerti. "kau melihat apa yang di lakukan Sakura dan Naruto tadi kan? Itu yang kami tonton.. eemm maksudku para anak lelaki" jelasnya dengan rona merah seidikit.

"kau sering melihatnya?" Tanya Hinata curiga

Sasuke menggaruk pipinya dengan telunjuk kanan dan tidak berani menatap Hinata, "sesekali" katanya malu – malu.

Hinata duduk di meja yang berseberangan dengan Sasuke, "kau ini" katanya sambil tersenyum sedikit, "kau sudah besar rupanya."

Sasuke berjalan mendekati Hinata dan sedikit merendahkan tubuhnya untuk menyamai tinggi gadis itu, "kau menyukainya? Kau menyukai aku tumbuh dewasa?" godanya pada gadis lavender itu.

Hinata memperhatikan wajah pria yang begitu dekat di hadapannya itu dan tersenyum saat melihat bibir lelaki yang sudah menjadi "penjaga"nya sejak kecil itu, "hn.. aku menyukainya, kau sudah memiliki gadis yang kau suka?" tanyanya lalu merada wajah lelaki yang kini sudah meletakkan tangannya di kedua sisi tubuh Hinata sehingga Hinata tidak bisa pergi kemanapun.

Sasuke menatap serius gadis lavendernya itu dan terhenti saat dia melihat bibir Hinata lalu di ciumnya bibir kecil itu dan di balas oleh Hinata dan mereka saling berpanggutan di lab yang sunyi sepi itu. Hinata melingkarkan tangannya ke leher Sasuke membuka kakinya agar Sasuke bisa lebih mendekat dekat ke tubuhnya, ciuman mereka semakin ganas dan saling melumat satu sama lain, Sasuke meluk kencang tubuh Hinata sehingga dada Hinata menyentuh tubuhnya.

"Eghh, _hime__"_ erang Sasuke saat dua tonjolan besar milik Hinata terhimpit ditengah tubuh mereka. Sasuke melepas ciuman mereka sesekali dan menyisakan air liur mereka yang membasahi mulut Hinata lalu di kulumnya lagi bibir kecil Hinata itu sampai nafas mereka habis.

"Hhhhh hhh hhh, Sasuke kau.." Hinata mencoba mengatakan sesuatu sambil mengatur nafasnya, "aku tidak menyangka. Apa kau melakukan hal ini pada setiap wanita di sekolah ini?"

Sasuke tersenyum mendengarnya, "tidak. Biasanya mereka yang melakukannya, aku hanya diam. Aku hanya menciummu, _hime__"_ jawabnya yang membuat wajah Hinata memerah, "kau ingin melakukan lagi?"

"Eeh?" Hinata menatapnya bingung. Tanpa menunggu izin dari Hinata tangan Sasuke mulai meraba gundukan besar di tubuh Hinata tanpa melepaskan ciumannya yang menjalar ke leher dan tengkuk Hinata yang semakin lama semakin liar namun berhasil menyajikan kenikmatan bagi Hinata, "eeemmmhh .. nnmm.. sssshhh .. eemmhhhh… aahhhkkk saassssuuu ssshh" jari – jari Hinata masuk kedalam helaian rambut hitam milik Sasuke dan itu mebuat Sasuke semakin liar akan permainannya.

Sasuke membuka satu persatu kancing yang menjaga tubuh Hinata dari serangan luar, namun kali ini berhasil di tembus oleh Sasuke. Bisa dirasakannya dengan jelas gundukkan yang dulunya rata menjadi tumbuh besar seperti dirinya dan Hinata. Sasuke mencoba meraba punggung Hinata untuk mencari pengait bra sebagai pertahanan terakhir Hinata sebelum dia menghentikan tangannya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanyanya tiba – tiba. Hinata memandang serius kearah Sasuke, "kau akan melepasnya?"

Sasuke menatap Hinata tanpa melepaskan tangannya dari pengait bra yang tinggal selangkah lagi akan membebaskan gundukan besar itu, "hn.. tentu saja dengan seijinmu" katanya lalu mengecup bibir Hinata dan dibalas dengan lingkaran tangan kecil yang melingkar di lehernya tanda persetujuannya.

Gundukan besar itu lepas dari 'sangkarnya' langsung saja Sasuke menyambar keduanya, dilihatnya gundukan kecil yang berada di tengahnya. "apa yang kau lakukan? Jangan terlalu lama melihatnya, aku malu" kata Hinata sambil menutupi wajahnya dengan telapak tangannya.

Sasuke memainkan gundukan kecil itu, memutarkan ke kanan dan ke kiri, sesekali mencubitnya dan dia berhasil membuat tubuh Hinata mengejang. Sasuke sangat menikmatinya, dia melihat tubuh indah Hinata dan berhasil membuat gadis itu bergairah bermain dengannya, dihisapnya salah satu gundukan itu dan memainkan gundukan kecil dengan lidahnya sehingga membuat Hinata mendesis. Dilihatnya wajah Hinata yang berwarna merah padam dengan mata sayu yang menambah gairah Sasuke, digigitnya sesekali gundukan kecil itu dan berpindah dari yang kanan ke kiki dan ke kanan lagi begitu seterusnya.

Hinata menyelipkan jari – jarinya ke rambut Sasuke sambil menikmati 'pelayanan' yang Sasuke berikan pada gundukan kembar miliknya. Di sela – sela kenikmatannya, Hinata merasakan sesuatu yang keras yang menyentuh bagian bawah tubuhnya, semakin mereka bermain intens sesuatu ikut semakin mengeras dan membesar.

Sasuke yang dari tadi mengulum dada besarnya tiba – tiba menghentikan gerakannya, "aku akan ke kamar kecil, tunggulah disini" kata Sasuke pergi menuju pintu keluar namun dia lupa kalau pintu itu terkunci.

Hinata teringat apa yang di lakukan Sakura sebelum ini, dia menghisap semua cairan yang di keluarkan oleh Naruto apa Sasuke juga akan mengeluarkan itu? Pikirnya, "Sasuke" panggilnya pelan lalu berjalan mendekatinya, "kau ingin mengeluarkannya?" tanyanya sambil menyentuh bagian tubuh Sasuke yang besar dan keras itu.

"Tidak, Hinata" jawab Sasuke "aku tidak ingin mengeluarkannya di dalam tubuhmu, kau bisa hamil nanti" jelasnya yang sedikit terkejut saan Hinata memegang kejantanannya.

"tidak" kata Hinata yang menempelkan dirinya di dada Sasuke, "aku akan menghisapnya, tidak akan apa – apa bukan? Kau tidak harus mengotori tempat ini."

Sasuke menelan ludahnya saat mendengar HInata berkata seperti itu, "kau yakin?" Tanya pelan dan dibalas dengan anggukan Hinata. Sasuke bersandar di meja tempat Hinata duduk tadi, digiringnya tangan kecil Hinata untuk membuka celananya.

"Besar sekali" katanya setelah kejantanan Sasuke keluar dari 'sarang'nya, "padahal dulu sangat kecil" komentarnya.

"eerrrgg" Sasuke mengerang karena malu Hinata melihat miliknya seperti itu. Hinata lalu mempraktekan apa yang Sakura lakukan pada Naruto tadi, mengulumnya dan sesekali menjilatnya. Sasuke merasakan perasaan yang sangat baik ketika HInata melakukannya, gairahnya meningkat saat melihat wajah Hinata menatapnya dengan penisnya yang berada di dalam mulut Hintata. Sesuai deguaannya hal itu berhasil, Sasuke mengeluarkan cairan yang sangat banyak hingga Hinata tersedak dan cairan itu tumpah membasahi tuuh Hinata.

"Ah _hime _maafkan aku" kata Sasuke cepat – cepat, "kau begitu menggairahkan jadi aku mengeluarkan banyak" jelasnya sambil mengangkat wajah Hinata dan melihat cairannya berada di dalam mulur Hinata, "muntahkanlah, tidak akan enak."

"tidak apa – apa" kata Hinata yang kemudian menelan semua cairan Sasuke tadi.

"_hime, _kau .. menelannya?" kata Sasuke tidak percaya apa yang terjadi dihadapannya ini, "kau baik – baik saja?"

"Hn" jawab Hinata dengan senyum ceria, "tapi aku jadi basah semua" tunjuknya pada cairan Sasuke yang jatuh diatas payudaranya.

Sasuke menariknya berdiri, "aku yang akan membersihkannya" dijilatinya satu persatu cairan miliknya yang membasahi payudara Hinata. "kau baik – baik saja?" tanyanya sambil mengecup belahan dada Hinata setelah dia memasangkan pengaiit bra Hinata dan mengancingkan kemeja Hinata satu persatu, "maaf harus membuatmu melakukan itu.

Hinata lalu memeluk tubuh lelaki tampannya itu, "hn .. kita akan melakukannya lagi kapan – kapan. Ini menyenangkan" katanya lalu mencium bibir Sasuke.

Tidak lama kemudian Hinata melihat Neji yang melintas di lapangan sepak bola dan teriak memanggilnya untuk membukakan pintu. Nampaknya Neji baru saja selesai latihan Baseball yang lapangannya terletak di belakang gedung tempat Sasuke dan Hinata terjebak. Saat bertemu mereka berdua saling menatap tajam namun di redakan oleh Hinata yang kemudain menarik Neji untuk segera pulang dengan alsan dirinya sudah lapar.

Sasuke hanya mengamati gadis lavendernya itu menghilang menjauh darinya, dia mengingat – ingat apa yang baru saja terjadi antara mereka berdua. Lalu bagaimana mereka akan saling menyapa ketika betemu besok dan besoknya lagi dan seterusnya, Sasuke tersenyum mengingatnya. Pengalaman yang tak akan pernah dia lupakan tentunya.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pair : SASUHINA **

**Happy Reading **

**Maaf kalo gak jelas .. langsung baca aja**

Pagi itu hari begitu cerah, matahari bersinar cerah mengawali libur akhir pekan mereka, weekend ini Sasuke dan Hinata berjanji akan bertemu untuk mencari barang – barang keperluan proyek mereka. Sebelumnya Hinata sudah emmberikan daftar alat dan bahan yang telah dirusak oleh permainan Sakura dan Naruto, kini mereka berjanji untuk bertemu dibawah tower Konoha.

Sasuke sengaja datang lebih awal untuk menunggu Hinata. Dia mengenakan kaus putting dengan blazer hitam diluarnya dan jeans hitam yang membuat dirinya semakin tampan, Sasuke pun menyadarinya karena sejak tadi setiap wanita yang lewat di depannya akan meiriknya terus hingga wanita itu tidak bisa melihatnya lagi.

"Sasuke kau disini?" akhirnya Hinata datang, "kau menunggu lama? Bahkan ini belum jam 2?" katanya melirik ke jam besar yang ada di sudut tempat itu. Sasuke terperanga melihat penampilan Hinata yang anggun dan mempesona dan dia juga menyadari banyak lelaki yang melirik kea rah Hinata.

Sasuke berdiri dari duduknya, "tidak. Aku memang sengaja datang lebih awal untuk menunggumu" jelasnya, "kau siap?" tanyanya lalu menyodorkan lengannya untuk di gandeng oleh Hinata.

Hinata pun dengan senang hati merangkulkan tanganya dan berjalan beriringan dengan Sasuke. Mereka menelusuri semua toko di pusat perbelanjaan di Konoha sebelum akhirnya mereka pergi ke tempat yang Sasuke temukan menjual barang – barang yang mereka butuhkan yang tidak lain adalah took bahan kimia dan peralatan laboratorium milik nona Tsunade yang berada dibawah naungan .

"wah mereka memiliki semuanya ternyata" kata Hinata yang terkagum – kagum melihat semua barang yang ada di toko itu, "baiklah kita beli semua yang kita butuhkan." Tangannya mulai terampil memilih barang – barang, Sasuke yang berada disana hanya melihatnya dan tersenyum.

"apa yang kau lakukan di tokoku haaah?" Tanya seseorang berambut hitam, "kau sendiri?" tanyanya sedikit tidak senang.

"Eeeh .. Shikamaru aku mencari barang utnuk keperluan proyek" jawab Sasuke sopan, "kami tidak sengaja menghancurkannya jadi.. setelah mencarinya kemana – mana ternyata tokomu yang menjual barang – barang seperti itu" jelasnya dengan sopan.

Shikamaru tertawa terbahak – bahak mendengarnya, "aku kira hanya aku yang menghancurkannya, ternyata kau juga? Hahahahah" katanya tanpa berhenti tertawa, "ngomong – ngomong kau dengan siapa?"

Sasuke menunjuk gadis berbaju biru tua dengan dagunya, "bersama dengannya" katanya kemudian.

Shikamaru terlihat berfikir sebentar, "kau berkencan dengannya?" tanyanya tiba – tiba, "benarkan?"

Sasuke melihat kearahnya, "bukan urusanmu. Coba aku tebak, kau merusak peralatanmu ketika sedang bermain dengan Temari, bukan?" sasuke merasa menang karena berhasil memojokkan temannya itu.

"Ah kau Shikamaru-kun, bukan?" kata Hinata yang tiba - tiba datang. "senang bertemu denganmu" salamnya sambil membungkukkan badan.

"ah, iya" Shikamaru membalas salam Hinata dengan sopan juga, "kau nampaknya seang berbelanja, silahkan ambil barang – barang yang kau butuhkan. Aku permisi dulu" katanya kemudian pergi meninggalkan mereka berdua.

"Kenapa dia?" Tanya Hinata setelah Shikamaru pergi, "kalian membicarakan sesuatu?"

"tidak" jawabnya sedikit berbohong, "kau sudah emmilih semua barangnya? Kalau begitu kita pergi."

Mereka berdua meninggalkan toko itu dan pergi menuju apartemen Sasuke untuk mengerjakan proyek mereka karena Sasuke tidak di ijinkan masuk ke kediaman Hinata oleh Neji karena mereka berdua memang tidka pernah akur sejka kecil. Sesuai dengan dugaan, apartemen itu terletak di daerah mewah yang mana penghuninya adalah orang – orang yang memiliki kedudukan tinggi dan berpengaruh di negara itu termasuk diantaranya adalah keluarga Nara, Aburame dan Uchiha.

"kau memiliki tempat tinggal yang bagus, tuan muda" ejek Hinata setelah masuk ke apartemen Sasuke di lantai 20 dan itu hanya ada apartemen miliknya, "sepertinya hidupmu menyenangkan."

"kau iri denganku?" katanya sambil menaruh barang belanjaan di meja dapur, "tinggallah disini bersamaku" tawarnya.

Hinata memeluknya dari belakang, "apa yang akan dikatakan Neji jika aku akan tinggal denganmu" jelasnya, "baiklah kita selesaikan pekerjaan kita sebelum liburan musim panas!" lanjutnya dengan nada sangat bersemangat.

Mereka mengerjakan tugas mereka dengan serius di selingi saling mengoda satu sama lain, hingga tidak menyadari matahari sudah tenggelam, "aku tidak menyangka sudah selarut ini" kata Hinata setelah melihat jam di ponselnya, "Sasuke-_kun, _aku rasa aku harus pulang sekarang." Dilihatnya Sasuke sudah lelap tertidur di sofa, buru – buru dia mengambil selimut dari kamar untuk menghangatkan lelakinya itu.

Belum sempat selimut sampai kebagian atas tubuhnya, lelaki itu menarik tangannya dan dia terpeleset hingga jatuh diatas tubuh lelaki itu, "jam berapa ini?" tanyanya sambil membuka mata dan mendapati gadisnya berada diatas tubuhnya.

"e-eto, Sasuke-_kun_.." Hinata berusaha menjauh dari tubuh Sasuke namun berhasil ditahan oleh tangan kekar yang kini sudah melingkar di punggungnya.

Sasuke menggunakan tangan kanannya sebagai bantal dan tangan kirinya menahan tubuh Hinata diatasnya, meskipun hanya ditahan dengan satu tangan tapi Hinata tidak cukup kuat untuk melepaskan diri, "kau akan pulang selarut ini? Menginaplah."

Hinata menopang dagunya dengan kedua punggung tangannya, "aku tidak bisa. Aku harus pulang sekarang sebelum Onii-san marah" jelasnya.

Sasuke menghela nafas, "haruskah aku menelfon nii-san mu meminta izin?" tanyanya serius, "aku tidak bisa membiarkan kau pulang sendirian. Lagipula sudah sepi di luar."

Hinata terlihat sedang berfikir, "hubungi dia" katanya lalu mengangkat tubuhnnya dan mengambil ponselnya di meja kecil di belakang kepala Sasuke, "kau yang minta izin padanya atau aku akan di jemput paksa dari sini."

Sasuke bisa merasakan gundukan besar itu berada di atas wajahnya saat Hinata mengangkat tubuhnya untuk mengambil ponsel yang berada di belakang kepalanya. Tanpa Hinata sadari gundukannya menyentuh wajah Sasuke, "_hime _kau menggodaku?" goda Sasuke.

"eee?" Hinata langsung megakkan tubuhnya dan duduk diatas pinggang Sasuke, "bagaiamana aku menggodamu?"

"Eeerrrggg" Sasuke bisa merasakan bagian tubuh bawahnya mengeras karena HInata berada di atasnya, "kau akan kembali mengejutkanku setelah permainan kita di lab? Untuk seseorang yang takut melihat orang lain bersetubuh, kau cukup mahir juga, _hime"_ katanya sedikit bercanda.

"benarkah?" Hinata mulai menggoda Sasuke dengan mendekatkan wajahnya dan berbisik di telinga Sasuke, "telfonlah nii-san ku dulu."

"akh" hidup Sasuke seperti bertambah pendek sepuluh tahun setelah dibuat deg degan oleh Hinata, "baiklah berikan ponselmu. Aku akan berbicara dengannya diluar." Sasuke lalu berdiri dan pergi keluar dengan ponsel Hinata untuk menghubungi Neji.

"bagaimana?" Tanya Hinata saat Sasuke kembali, "dia mengijinkannya?"

"hn" jawab Sasuke smabil menaikkan alis kanannya, "ternyata dia juga tidak bisa pulang karena harus ke Sabaku, begitu katanya. Sekarang tidurlah dengan nyaman." Hinata pergi ke kamar Sasuke untuk mencari pakaian bersih yang cocok untuknya sementara Sasuke memandangi tugas kelompok yang sudah setengah jadi dihadapannya. Waktu menunjukkan pukul 23:00 di jam digital milik Sasuke, "kau akan pergi tidur sekarang, _hime?"_

"hn.." jawab Hinata dari dalam kamar, "kau tidak apa – apa jika tidur diluar?" Tanya HInata yang sedang menyiapkan kasur untuk tidurnya.

"hn" Sasuke menjawabnya singkat. Apartemen itu menjadi sunyi kembali seperti malam – malam sebelumnya, setidaknya dia tidak kesepian disini. Sasuke masuk ke kamar dan mendapati Hinata yang sedang tertidur pulas mengenakan kemejanya yang kebesaran saat Hinata memakainya. Diangkatnya selimut untuk menutupi tubuh Hinata, namun dia melihat sesuatu yang membuatnya gugup.

Sasuke melihat bagian dada Hinata yang terbuka, melihat itu dia langsung menelan ludah untuk menahan nafsunya. Cepat – cepat dia menutupi tubuh indah Hinata dengan selimut dan berbalik untuk menuju ke kamar tamu apartemen megah itu. Namun saat berbalik, Sasuke justru mendapati underwear Hinata di kursi belajarnya dan itu membuat sasuke berfikir yang tidak – tidak. Dilihatnya lagi Hinata yang tengah tertidur pulas, kali ini Sasuke telah di rasuki oleh setan sepenuhnya.

Dia menyelinap ke balik selimut dan satu persatu dibukanya kancing kemeja yang mengikat bagian kanan dan kiri kemeja itu. Seperti yang sudah di duga, Hinata tidak memakai apapun didalamnya sehingga tangan Sasuke bisa leluasa menjamah tubuh Indah Hinata.

"hn?" hinata terbangun dari tidurnya dan mendapati Sasuke yang sedang mengulum dada besarnya itu, "Sasuke?" dia hanya bsia tersenyum melihat tingkah Sasuke yang seperti anak kecil itu.

Dia menghentikan aksinya dan melihat ke arah Hinata, "apa aku membangunkanmu, _hime?"_ tanyanya dengan lembut dan berhati – hati, "maafkan aku." Sasuke lalu menyejajarkan wajahnya dan mulai menciumi tubuh Hinata, "kau menggairahkan, _hime"_ katanya berbisik di telinga Hinata.

Hinata tersenyum mendengar bisikan itu, "lakukanlah apa yang ingin kau lakukan" katanya lalu membuka semua kancing kemeja dan menampilkan tubuh polosnya di depan Sasuke, "lakukanlah, Sasuke-_kun_" katanya dengan nada mempersilahkan.

Sasuke memandangi pemandangan indah di hadapannya, tubuh Hinata dan lekuknya yang sempurna, dibukanya pakaian yang menutupi dirinya. Tanpa pikir panjang dia langsung menjamah tubuh indah itu. Dia mengulum bibir Hinata dengan liarnya dan mengecup setiap inchi tubuh gadis lavendernya itu hingga meninggalkan bekas merah di beberapa tempat. Tidak diam saja tangannya kini sudah memainkan puting Hinata yang mulai mengejang, "aku tidak pernah melihatmu sekencang ini, _hime" _katanya sambil memutar – mutar puting Hinata. Kulumannya kini turun hingga ke dada Hinata dan tangannya mulai menyentuh daerah sensitive Hinata di bagian tubuhnya.

"Eeergghhh Sasuke. .Jangan di-disituuuhh" katanya berusaha mengatur kalimatnya yang alhasil terdengar seperti desahan. Sasuke tidak menghiraukan larangan itu malah semakin ganas permainannya.

Dimasukkannya jari tangan ke lubang kenikmatan Hinata yang membuat tubuh HInata menggeliat, "_it's feel good, hime?"_ Tanya nya menggoda gadis yang tidak bisa menutupi malunya itu. Sasuke memasukkan satu jari kedalamnya dan kemudian mengeluarkannya lagi dan terus begitu selama beberapa saat tanpa melepaskan kulumannya pada dada Hinata secara bergantian.

Hinata memeluk kepala Sasuke dan sesekali menjambak rambutnya ketika dirinya merasakan kenikmatan yang memuncak, entah sudah berapa kali dia mengeluarkan cairan karena permainan sasuke yang menakjubkan dan pintar, "uuuggghhh .. Sassssuukkk—eeeeehh .. ba-bagaiamana bisa kau semahir ini, hhuuuuuuuhhhh assssshhhh" desisnya saat tangan Sasuke bergerak cepat didalam tubuhnya.

"aku mempelajarinya lewat video, _hime"_ jawabnya dengan seringai di bibirnya, "tubuhmu mengangumkan. Aku akan mulai sekarang." Sasuke memposisikan kejantanannya yang besar dan sudah berdiri tegak itu ke depan lubang Hinata, "Sayang.. ini akan sakit. Katakan padaku jika kau merasakan sakit, huh?"

Hinata mengangguk cepat kemudian memeluk leher erat. Sasuke mulai memasuki tubuh Hinata dikit demi sedikit dan menggoyangkannya perlahan, "tidak apa – apa jika aku bergerak seperti ini?" katanya dengan nafas mereka berdua yang saling memburu.

"hn" jawab Hinata dengan senyum yang dipaksakan, "lakukanlah sekarang." Sasuke mengerti kalimat itu lalu dia mulai memasuki tubuh Hinata lebih dalam dan akhirnya menemukan penghalang terakhir untuk mencapai puncak kenikmatannya, di hujamkan kejantanannya melawan sesuatu seperti telur itu.

"Aaaaaaakkkkk" teriak Hinata yang kemudian di bungkam dengan Sasuke yang langsung menyambar bibirnya dan menciumnya lembut. Bisa dirasakannya darah hangat keluar dari lubang Hinata yang juga membasahi batang miliknya, "_are you ok?_ Apa masih sakit?" Tanya Sasuke yang menatap Hinata lekat – lekat.

"itu sakit" katanya pelan, "tapi sekarang sudah tidak apa – apa" katanya menenangkan. Sasuke memulai kembali gerakannya perlahan demi perlahan agar Hinata tidak merasakan kesakitan. Tanpa di duga – duga Hinata ikut menggerakkan pinggulnya mengikuti tempo Sasuke.

"kau baik – baik saja rupanya" katanya saat tahu HInata juga menggerakkan pinggulnya, "aku akan mempercepatnya huh?" tanyanya meminta persetujuan dan dia mendapatkannya. Sasuke melepaskan kejantanannya sebentar lalu menggesek – gesekkannya ke lubang Hinata yang sudah sangat basah.

"S-sasuke, cepatlah" kata Hinata yang kemudian membuka kakinya lebih lebar dan melingkarkannya ke pinggang Sasuke.

"kau sudah tidak tahan rupanya" Sasuke memasukkan kembali batang kejantanannya dan bergerak lebih cepat dari sebelumnya, desahan dan erangan Hinata membuatnya semakin liar, "kau sangat ketat,_ hime._ Sangat menggoda" di maju mundurkannya pinggangnya tu sementara mulutnya menciumi bagian tubuh Hinata yang lainnya.

Hnnnnn hnnn ..

Mmmhhhh , nyyyymmmppp hhhhh

Saasssuuuuuuhhhhh eeeejhhhhhhhh

Hhhhhhinnaaaaahhh - ttaaaaaaaaaahhhh

Suara desahan dan nafas mereka yang saling memburu memenuhi ruangan itu, di hujamnya terus tubuh Hinata tanpa henti hingga membuat tubuh HInata bergerak mengikuti temponya, sesekali di kulumnya bibir Hinata yang selalu membuatnya semakin bergairah. "Ugh _hime .._ sepertinya aku akan keluar" katanya mempercepat gerakannya.

"Lakukanlah, aaaaakkkkkuuuhh aaahhh aaahhhh juuuuggggaaaahhhh" desah Hinata yang diikuti dengan mereka mengeluarkan cairan bersama – sama. Tubuh Sasuke jatuh menindih Hinata, malam itu begitu sunyi sampai – sampai mereka bisa mendengar nafas mereka yang saling memburu, tubuh mereka basah dengan keringat. Hinata meraih tubuh diatasnya dan memeluknya erat, "kau melakukannya, Sasuke-_kun."_

Sasuke tersenyum mendengarnya, "terimkasih, _hime_" bisiknya lalu mencium dan memeluk gadis lavendernya itu lalu mereka terlelap dalam dekapan dan tubuh polos mereka.

-000-

"hn.." Sasuke terbangun dari tidurnya lantaran mendengar bunyi berisik di daerah dapur. Dia menyadari jika dia tidak mengenakan pakaian saat tidur semalam sebelumnya dan kini tubuhnya hanya ditutupi oleh selimut, "hinata?" dicarinya sosok gadis yang menemaninya malam tadi.

Sasuke tidak turun dari ranjang, tubuhnya masih merasa lemas karena pemainannya dengan Hinata semalam, ditariknya lagi selimut yang menutupi tubuhnya dan dicobanya untuk membenamkan matanya.

Hinata sepertinya sudah selesai mengerjakan pekerjaannya, dia kembali ke kamar utnuk menengok Sasuka yang belum bagun, "Sasuke-_kun, _bangunlah ini sudah siang."

Diintipnya Hinata dari balik selimut lalu dia melambaikan tangannya memberikan isyarat supaya HInata mendekat kepadanya dan berbaring di sampingnya. Ditutupi tubuh Hinata saat sudah berada di dekapannya, "tidurmu nyenyak?" tanyanya dengan senyum yang terpancar di wajahnya.

"hn" Hinata menggerakkan kakinya tanpa sengaja pahanya masuk diantara kaki Sasuke dan membuat Sasuke bergidik, "kau belum mengenakan pakaian?" tanyanya lalu hendak turun untuk mengambil pakaian Sasuke sebelum dia menariknya lagi dan membuat Hinata menjadi lebih dekat.

Diciuminya leher jenjang Hinata dan disentuhnya pula dada HInata yang kini sudah ditutupi oleh bra yang semalam tidak di kenakan olehnya, "tidak bisakah kau disini lebih lama?" katanya.

Hinata menatapnya lembut lalu mengecup bibirnya, "onii-san akan segera datang, aku harus bersiap – siap" lalu turun dari tempat tidur dan membetulkan lagi kancing – kancing yang sudah dibuka Sasuke barusan.

"Uuggghh" eluhnya saat mendengar nama itu, "kau tahu _hime, _aku lebih suka kau telanjang. Tapi hanya di hadapanku" Katanya sambil memperhatikan punggung Hinata.

Hinata berbalik dan tertawa mendengarnya, "yang benar saja, kau sedang menggodaku?" katanya lalu mencium Sasuke. Untuk beberapa saat mereka saling berpanggutan dan saling meraba sebelum bel apartemen besar itu berbunyi menandakan seseorang harus pergi.

"ugh" eluh Sasuke yang enggan melepaskan ciumannya, "kenapa dia harus datang sekarang" katanya lalu berdiri meraih pakaiannya dan memeluk Hinata yang berada di depan cermin, "aku akan merindukanmu" katanya lalu mengecup ubun – ubun Hinata dan pergi keluar untuk menyambut Neji.

Saat itu Neji hanya menatapnya tanpa ekspresi dan tanpa sepatah katapun, "dia akan keluar sebentar lagi. Kau .. ingin masuk?" Tanya Sasuke hati - hati.

"tidak" tolaknya mentah – mentah, "bilang dia untuk bergegas" lanjutnya.

"kau harus membiarkannya tetap disana, huh?" kata Hinata menunjuk pada tugas kelompok mereka berdua, "jangan pindahkan dari situ kecuali kau punya tamu penting. Mungkin besok akan segera kering dan bisa di pindahkan."

Sasuke melirik ke miniature taman itu, "mmm.. oke" jawabnya singkat lalu tersenyum pada Hinata.

"_Good. _Kita akan bertemu besok di sekolah, bye" katanya lalu mencium pipi Sasuke sebagai salam perpisahan, dia seperti tidak peduli dengan Neji yang dari tadi melihat mereka.

Sasuke meliriknya saat Hinata menciumnya di depan Neji, dia ingin tahu bagaimana reaksi Neji saat adiknya menciumnya, tanpa ekspresi, seperti biasa. Dan sekarang Sasuke lagi lagi harus melihat gadisnya pergi meninggalkannya.

Apartemen itu berubah drastic, dari kemarin siang dipenuhi tawa canda saat merangkai miniature dan malam hari yang dipenuhi gairah dan erangan, kini sunyi senyap. Sasuke melirik kearah dapur, penasaran apa yang dilakukan Hinata pagi tadi. Senyum tersipu terpancar di wajah Sasuke saat melihat makanan yang tidak pernah ada di apartemennya kini tersaji dengan rapih dan cantik di meja makannya. Dibacanya note yang ditinggalkan oleh si pembuat makanan dan itu berhasil membuatnya tersenyum – senyum seperti orang gila seharian ini.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pair : SASUHINA **

**Happy Reading **

**Maaf kalo gak jelas .. langsung baca aja**

Pagi itu kelas kosong, Guru Iruka masuk sebagai guru pengganti dan kelas berjalan normal sampai mata Sasuke manangkap sesuatu yang janggal, Sakura dan Naruto duduk berdampingan.

"Shika" panggil Sasuke pada teman sebangkunya, "kenapa mereka duduk bersama?" tunjuknya pada Naruto dan Sakura yang duduk dua meja di samping mereka.

Shikamaru menoleh malas kearah yang di tunjuk Sasuke, "Sakura meminta ketua kelas untuk menggantinya. Chouji pun setuju dengan itu." Jelasnya dengan malas, "astaga kapan pelajaran ini berakhir" eluhnya.

Sasuke memperhatikan mereka berdua, perasaan jijik tiba – tiba muncul mengingat apa yang telah mereka lakukan berdua di lab. Tapi dia juga berterimakasih pada mereka karena kini dia bisa dekat lagi dengan gadis lavendernya. Ditatapnya keluar jendela yang menuju lapangan tempat kelas Hinata sedang olahraga.

Dia mencari gadisnya kesegala sudut dan menemukannya tidak jauh dari kerumunan bersama seseorang. Sorot mata Sasuke berubah tajam melihat anak lelaki itu, dia adalah Kiba sudah beberapa minggu ini dia melihat Hinata selalu bersama dengannya kemanapun termasuk ketika makan siang.

"kau cemburu?" Tanya Shikamaru yang tiba – tiba ikut memperhatikan apa yang dilihat Sasuke, "katakana padaku kalian berkencan bukan?"

Sasuke melirik ke arah Shikamaru, "apa urusanmu?" katanya sinis, "aku tidak cemburu. Untuk apa?"

Shikamaru menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan meremehkan, "benarkah? Bagaimana jika tiba – tiba mereka pacaran?" godanya yang berhasil emmbuat Sasuke kesal, "apa HInata pernah bilang padamu kalau dia tidak memiliki seseorang dihatinya?"

Jantung Sasuke serasa sedang di tusuk oleh tombak tajam, Sasuke tidak pernah menanyakanya pada Hinata langsung. Tapi disisi lain, dia membiarkannya menyentuh tubuhnya bukankah itu berarti Hinata hanya menyukai Sasuke? Hinata bukan wanita seperti Sakura yang mau bercinta dengan siapapun.

Bel makan siang berbunyi, Sasuke langsung menghampiri kelas Hinata namun sang empunya kelas tidak ada disana. Menurut teman – temannya, dia langsung ke kantn setelah berganti pakaian.

Di kantin banyak sekali siswa berkerumun untuk makan siang, Sasuke mencari di setiap sudut kantin tidak menemukannya juga, bahkan dia menanyakan pada penjual makanan kesukaan Hinata dan mereka bilang Hinata belum datang kesini.

Sasuke menghela nafas karena kesal tidak bisa menemukan gadisnya, namun perasaannya tiba – tiba lega ketika melihat lelaki itu berada di kantin, itu berarti Hinata tidak sedang bersama Kiba. Itu membuatnya sedikit tenang, dihampirinya lelaki beramput cokelat yang sedang duduk bersama ketua kelasnya, Shino.

Sasuke teringat kalau Hinata baru selesai pelajaran olahraga, mungkin saja dia masih ada di ruang ganti. Langkahnya lebar menuju ruang ganti yang berada di lantai bawah.

Hinata sedang mengaitkan bra-nya ketika Sasuke menemukannya, "Sasuke? A-apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanyanya kaget yang melihat Sasuke masuk ke ruang ganti wanita. Untung saja saat itu sedang tidak ada orang selain Hinata, "kau tau ini ruang ganti wanita?" katanya kemudian memakai seragam.

"e-eto" berapa kali pun Sasuke melihat tubuh polos Hinata, maka dia akan langsung tersipu, "aku mencarimu."

Hinata menghela nafas, "aku akan ke kantin setelah ini, tunggulah disana" katanya lalau segerombolan gadis masuk dengan suara mereka yang berisik. Mendengar itu Hinata lantas mendorong Sasuke masuk ke lemari gantinya agar mereka tidak melihatnya.

"Ah Hinata-chan?" sapa salah satu dari mereka, "kau masih disini rupanya?"

Hinata tertawa kecil mendengarnya, "iya. Aku baru saja selesai pelajaran olah raga dan akan ke kantin untuk makan siang" jawabnya ramah.

Sasuke terjebak didalam loker wanitayang gelap dan hanya di sinari oleh cahaya yang masuk di ventilasi kecil yang ada di pintu loker itu. Dia penasaran dengan lawan bicara Hinata dan di intipnya dari celah kecil pintu itu. Dia mengenal siapa gadis yang sedang berbicara dengan Hinata, Tenten. Siswi kelas tiga dan dia adalah seseorang yang tergila – gila dengan manusia dingin seperti Neji.

"pergilah, berapa lama lagi aku harus disini" eluhnya karena tubuhnya sudah mulai dibasahi oleh keringat. Loker itu kecil dan pengap juga membatasi ruang gerak Sasuke, namun ada sesuatu yang menanangkannya. Loker itu berbau lavender, bau Hinata pikirnya. Disandarkannya kepala ke sisi loker itu dan berharap Hinata segera membukakan pintu karena mungkin saja dia mulai kehabisan nafas.

Hinata mengunci pintu ruang ganti setelah Tenten keluar. Dia hendak membuka pintu lokernya dan mendapati Sasuke yang telah kehabisan nafas, "kau tidak apa – apa? Minumlah" digirjngnya Sasuke untuk duduk dan disodorkannya botol minum.

"Aaaakhh" Sasuke menegak minuman itu dengan cepat, dia menghabiskan satu botol penuh dalam satu tenggak, "wanita itu. Apa dai sudah pergi?"

"hn" jawab Hinata kemudian berjongkok untuk mengelap tubuh Sasuke yang dipenuhi dengan keringat, "kau berkeringat banyak sekali, Sasuke-kun."

Sasuke menatap tajam Hinata, "hinata" panggilnya pelan "kau memiliki seorang kekasih?"

Hinata menatap heran ke arah Sasuke, "hn.." jawaban yang sangat tidak ingin di dengar olehnya, "kenapa?"

Sasuke menarik nafas untuk menahan amarahnya, "lalu kenapa kau membiarkanku utnuk menyentuh tubuhmu?" tanyanya.

Hinata tersenyum, "hmm.. kenapa? Apa pacarku tidak boleh menyentuh tubuhku?" Tanya Hinata yang kemudian membuat jantung Sasuke bergegup dua kal lebih cepat.

Ditariknya Hinata duduk disampingnya, lalu di kulumnya bibiw wanita itu dan dibukanya satu persatu kancing kemeja yang menutupinya. Tangannya menjalar ke paha mulus Hinata dan kemudian masuk ke dalam roknya dan menyentuh bagian sentif Hinata yang terbalut oleh celana dalam.

"Eeerrrrgghh" erang Hinata sat tangan Sasuke mencapai titik sensitive nya "kenapa kau-" kalimatnya terpotong ketika Sasuke kemudian menciumi bagian bawah tubunya, "sassukeeehhh ituuuhhjjjoooorrorooogggghh" erangnya saat Sasuke mulai mehilatinya dan memainkan lidahnya di bawah sana, "uggghhh uuugghhhhh uuggghhh mmnggg" di jambaknya rambut hitam Sasuke dan mendorongnya lebih dalam.

Erangan Hinata hanya membuat gairahnya bangkit dan permainannya semakin jadi, di sibakkannya rok Hinata dan dia mulai menciumi _vagina _Hinata. Tangannya di gesek – gesekkan di tempatnya dan membuat tubuh Hinata menggelijang nikmat, dibukanya sedikit lubang itu dan ditemukannya sebuat titik kecil lalu di sentuhnya dengan ujung lidah dan membuat Hinata mencengkram rambutnya lebih kencang.

"aaakkkhh jangaaan yang iitttuuuuuuhh" kata Hinata berasa semua darah di tubuhnya naik ke kepalanya, kenikmatan yang tidak tertahankan. Sasuke terus memainkan titik lemah Hinata itu dan membuatnya juga mengeras.

"_hime" _panggilnya yang sudah membuka celananya dan meperlihatkan kejantanannya yang sudah berdiri tegak di depan Hinata yang langsung di raihnya dan di kulum dengan mulut kecilnya itu.

"hnnnn mmmhh mng" Hinata terus mengulum batang kejantanan Sasuke tanpa henti dan sesekali memaju mundurkan mulutnya. Kini dia mulai menjilati dua bola yang berada diantaranya itu dan membuat Sasuke menggelijang dan mendesah nikmat karena perlakuannya itu.

"bagaimana bisa k-kau men-jilati-itu?" katanya yang merasakan nikmat saat Hinata menjilati dua biji dan memasukkan batang kejantanannya kedalam mulutnya, "aaagghhhh Himeeehhhh .. sepertinya aku aaakaaann" _sprout_ cairan keluar dan memnuhi mulut Hinata, "kau baik – baik saja?" tanyanya menghawatirkan gadis itu.

"hn" jawab Hinata sambil mengelap semua cairan yang tumpah di mulutnya, "kelas akan mulai, sebaiknya kita kembali ke kelas" katanya sambil membetulkan bajunya yang berantakan.

Sasuke berdiri kemudian mleingkarkan tangannya ke pinggang Hinata dan mencium bibirnya, "_I love you_" bisiknya yang berhasil membuat wajah Hinata merah padam.

Mereka berdua menyelinap keluar ruang ganti saat bel masuk sudah berbunyi. Seperti dugaan, lorong sepi dan tidak ada murid yang keluar jadi mereka bisa berjalan santai ke kelas. Sasuke menuju kelas yang jalannya berlawanan dengan kelas Hinata. Sampai di kelas, ternyata tidak ada guru dan siang itu pun menjadi jam bebasnya, dia langsung menuju ke atas sekolah untuk tidur siang.

Sasuke berbaring di gazebo kecil menatap langit biru diatasnya, "Aaaah .. seharusnya mereka bilang dari awal jika tidak akan masuk kelas" katanya pada diri sendiri, "dengan begitukan aku bisa bermain lebih lama" sambil memandangi awan yang bergerak diatasnya.

"bermain?" kata Shikamaru yang tiba – tiba muncul entah darimana, "kau melakukan 'itu' dengan Hinata?" godanya.

Sasuke kaget mendengar suarangya tiba – tiba, dia fikir tidak akan ada yang mendengarnya, "bagimana bisa kau disini?" katanya dengan tampang bodoh. Shikamaru mentapnya tajam dengan alis di anikkan sebelah.

"kau fikir ini tempat apa haaah?!" omelnya kepada Sasuke, hanya dia satu – satunya orang yang bisa memarahi seorang Uchiha, "kau fikit atap sekolah ini punyamu? Jika punya mua tunjukkan padaku surat – suratnya."

Sasuke hanya menatapnya bosan, "maksudku apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanyanya kemudian, "tidak biasanya."

Shikamaru berbarin disampingnya, "aku hanya tidak tahu kemana harus pergi" katanya dengan nada sedih, "aku melihatmu berjalan ke atap lalu mengikutimu. Hanya begitu."

Sasuke bisa merasakan nada sedih dari suaranya, "kau .. bertengkar dengan Temari?" tanyanya hati – hati, pasalnya tidak ada satupun hal yang bisa membuatnya sedih dan putus asa termasuk mendapatkan peringkat terendah skala nasional dalam ujian. Hanya gsdis itu, Temari yang mampu membuatnya seperti ini.

Shikamaru terdiam sejenak, "kau tahu dia dijodohkan dengan Hyuuga?" tanyanya kemudian membuat Sasuke terperanjat. Dia teringat saat menelfon Neji untuk meminta izin menginap Hinata, saat itu da bilang sedang di Sabaku, apakah saat itu? Batin Sasuke.

"tidak" jawab Sasuke jujur, "Hinata tidak mengatakan apapun" jelasnya. Suasana hening sejenak, "tapi .. bukankah kalian saling mencintai?" Tanya Sasuke memcahkan kehieningan, "kau fikir Hyuuga akan menyukainya?"

Shikamaru menghela nafas panjang, "mereka di jodohkan. Bukankah sudah pasti kalau mereka akan menikah? Lagipula .. ini sudah satu tahun mereka lulus dari sekolah ini. Bukannya tidak mungkin Temari akan menikahinya, karena aku mash duduk di bangku SMA" katanya pesimis. Sasuke belum pernah melihat Shikamaru sepesimis ini sebelumnya, dia selalu optimis karena dia jenius dan selalu yakin dengan apa yang dilakukannya.

"aku benci mengatakan ini" kata Sasuke kemudian, "aku kau tahu kita sudah di tingkat akhir? Berjuanglah sampai ujian terakhir lalu rebut Temari dari Hyuuga. Sementara akan berbicara dengan Neji nanti" katanya kemudian dan menyadari kesalahannya itu.

Shikamaru diam mendengarnya, "bukankah kau musuh bebuyutannya?" tanyanya "aku tidak mengerti mengapakalian bisa saling membenci.

Sasuke diam sejenak memikirkan kata – kata yang tepat, "umm.. itu hanya karena HInata" jelasnya kemudian "dia tidak suak aku dekat dengan HInata karena menurutnya aku 'berbahaya' dan akan menyakitinya dan aku tidak suka dia dekat dengan HInata karena sikapnya yang suka mnegatur dan sering tidka memberikan ruang pada Hinata meskipun dia hanya penjaganya sekaligus sepupunya. Hanya itu"

"wow" Shikamaru takjub dengan penjelasan itu, "Hinata memang mempesona. Banyak lelaki yang ingin melindunginya, benar – benar seorang tuan puteri."

Sasuke duduk disamping Shikamaru, "hn.. tapi hanya aku yang akan melindunginya" katanya kemudian berjaan ke pintu keluar sebelum berhenti untuk mengatakan sesuatu pada shikamaru, "aku akan bicara padanya. Usahakanlah hubunganmu dengannya,"

Shikamaru hany tersenyum mendengarnya, "bukankah lebih baik kau yang mengusahakan hubunganmu?" katanya setelah Sasuke menghilang dari pandangannya.

Sore itu langit berwarna jingga, sangat indah. Hinata tengah melihat matahari itu tenggelam perlahan saat Sasuke menemukannya, "kau disini rupanya" katanya saat memasuki kelas, "aku penasaran mengapa aku tidak melihatmu di gerbang sekolah."

Hinata tersenyum, wajahnya Nampak semakin cantik saat di terpa cahaya jingga sore itu, "aku kedapatan piket. Jadi pulang lebih lama" jelasnya lalu berdiri dari duduknya dan mengambil beberapa tumpukan buku, "aku akan menyerahkan ini ke ruang guru lalu akan pulang."

Sasuke membantu membawakan tumpukan kertas itu menuju ruang guru, tidak ada orang disana selain Guru Iruka yang merupakan guru junior dan sering di suruh – suruh oleh guru lain.

"letakkan saja disana" katanya saat melihat tumpukan kertas yang dibawa oleh Sasuke, "terimakasih ya"

"e-eto .. apa Guru Kurenai tidak akan masuk lagi besok?" Tanya Sasuke penasaran "akhir – akhir ini dia sering tidak masuk, kelas kami jadi banyak mendapatkan jam kosong."

Guru Iruka seperti sedang berfikir, "kau tidak tahu? Guru Kurenai mengambil cuti Hamil. Jadi sementara aku yang akan menggantkannya selama dia mengambil libur" jelasnya yang membuat Sasuke dan Hinata melihat satu sama lain.

"hamil?" ulang Hinata saat mereka berjalan melenusuri lorong. Dia lalu memgang perutnya, "aka nada bayi disini huh?"

Sasuke mengamati apa yang dilakukan oleh Hinata, "kau ingin memiliki bayi?" tanyanya menggoda gadis itu, "mari kita buat satu jika kau mau?"

Hinata memukul lengan Sasuke pelan, "yang benar saja. Kita ini kan masih di bangku sekolah." Mereka berdua berjalan menuju ruang penyimpanan olahraga karena sebelumnya dimintai tolong untuk menaruh sekeranjang bola bekas anak kelas tiga berolah raga.

"hime" panggil Sasuke saat Hinata sedang menata keranjang berisi bola - bola itu, "kau tahu Neji akan di jodohkan dengan Temari?" tanyanya polos.

Hinata menghentikan pekerjaannya sejenak, "tidak. Tapi aku memang pernah dengar kalau nii-san memang ingin di jodjohkan" jelasnya.

Sasuke menopang dagunya, "apa yang harus aku lakukan untuk Shikamaru?" eluhnya pada diri sendiri.

Ruang penyimpanan itu terbilang sepi ini karena sudah sore dan semua murid sudah pulang. Hinata berjalan mendekati Sasuke yang duduk di sofa bekas di sudut ruangan, "kenapa kau terlihat sedih?" tanyanya mengangkat wajah Sasuke yang terlihat sedikit muram.

Sasuke mencium bibir Hinata, "hanya memikirkan sesuatu" jawabnya singkat "Shikamaru merasa sedih karena itu."

Hinata duduk diantara kaki Sasuke yang terbuka lebar, digiringnya tangan Sasuke untuk memeluk pinggangnya kecilnya, "kau merasa sedih karena Temari akan meninggalkan Shikamaru?" tanyanya.

Sasuke membenamkan wajahnya di pundak Hinata, dia selalu suka melakukan itu. Pundak Hinata terasa menenangkan. Di kecuipnya perlahan bahu mulus Hinata setelah dia membuka bagan atas gadis lavendernya itu, wangi yang membuatnya merasa rilex dan lupa sejenak dengan masalah yang tadi difikirkannya. Lelaki tetaplah lelaki, saat mulutnya menciumi bahu HInata, tangannya sudah berada diantara paha mulus Hinata menyentuh sesuatu yang basah dan berair dibawah tubuh Hinata. Dia menusukkan jarinya dan Hinata merasa geli karenanya.

Mereka berdua lantaran berdiri dan melepas seragam mereka, Sasuke sudah mengunci pintu ruangan itu dari dalam. Diangkatnya tubuh Hinata hingga dia bersandar ke tembok, ditancapkan kejantanannya yang sudah tegak dan besar ke lubang Hinata, di angkatnya kedua kaki Hinata agar dia bisa bergerak dengan leluasa.

"Aagghh .. Sassuukkeeehhh aaaaghhh" desah Hinata saat Sasuke menggoyangkan pinggangnya yang membuat tubuh HInata meloncat loncat. Sasuke menikmati pemandangan di depannya, dada Hinata yang besar bergoyang – goyang ke atas dan kebawah.

Sasuke menghentikan permainannya sejenak tanpa melepas 'ikatannya' dengan Hinata. Sasuke duduk di sofa bekas itu dan menunutn Hinata untuk menaiki batang kejantanannya, Hinata memasukkan kejantanan Sasuke ke lubangnya dan mulai menggerakkan pingganggnya. "Kenapa kau sangat mahir, _hime_?" katanya yang membantu menopang tubuh Hinata agar tidak jatuh.

Hinata menyambar bibir Sasuke dan mengulumnya dengan liar. Sasuke kemudian menghisap putting Hinata. Tubuh mereka penuh dengan keringat namun permainan mereka tidak berhenti hanya sampai disitu, di tukarnya posisi Hinata yang membelakangi tubuhnya dengan bertumpu pada siku kananya lalu dia menancapkan kejantanannya dari belakang dan tangan kanannya yang meremas – remas payu dara kanan Hinata.

"aaaakhhh .. sasuke. Ini lebih baik!" teriak Hinata saat dirinya mencapai klimaks dan nafasnya tidak beraturan "aaakkhh aaaakkkkhhh aaaakkkhhh aku rasa aku akan keluuaaaarrrrggggghhh"

"kita keluarkan bersama, _hime"_ kata Sasuke yang kemudian mempercepat tempo gerakannya dan mereka mencapai klimaks disaat yang sama.

Mereka terduduk dengan Hinata berada di atas pinggul Sasuke menggerak – gerakan pinggulnya perlahan "Uhhhh uuuggghh .. kau merasa baikan sekarang, Sasuke-kun?" Tanyanya yang menatap Sasuke yang memeluknya dan ikut menggerakkan pinggulnya perlahan, "uuughhhh uuugghhhhh" desahnya.

"hn" jawab Sasuke singkat. Mereka berdua berdiri dan memakai seragam mereka kembali, "aku akan mengantarmu pulang" katanya tiba - tiba setelah memakai celana.

"eeeh?" terlihat wajah bingung HInata mendengar itu.

Sasuke menatapnya, "aku hanya akan berbicara dengan Neji, aku janji tidak akan terjadi apa – apa" katanya berusaha menenangkan Hinata.

Mereka berdua berjalan berdampingan menuju rumah Hyuuga yang berada sekitar lima blok dari apartemen Sasuke. Rumah itu sangat megah, tentu saja keluarga Hyuuga bukan keluarga main – main, asetnya mencakup segala aspek termasuk kemiliteran negara itu. Pria berstelan hitam putih menjaga gerbang masuk rumah itu, padang bunga terhampar mengelilingi rumah besar seperti kastil itu.

"_As expected_, Hyuuga" gumam Sasuke saat melihat kemegahan rumah Hinata itu, "kau benar – benar seorang tuan puteri huh?" ledeknya.

Hinata menyikut lengan Sasuke, "diamlah. Berjanjilah padaku kalian tidak akan saling pukul?" katanya dengan sorot mata serius. Hinata selalu takut ketika sirinya dan Neji bertemu untuk membahas sesuatu yang serius.

"hn.. akan aku usahakan" jawabnya tidak yakin.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pair : SASUHINA **

**Happy Reading **

**Maaf kalo gak jelas .. langsung baca aja**

Satu minggu telah berlalu dari terakhir kali dia bebincangan dengan Neji sekalian mengantar Hinata pulang. Sasuke duduk di bangku belakang gedung sekolah. Pikirannya kacau, entah kenapa kalimat terakhir Neji masih terngiang – ngiang di kepalanya.

_Flashback _

"_kau berbicara dengan ku karena Nara itu?" Tanya Neji dengan wajah tanpa ekspresinya itu, "aku katakan, itu bukan urusanmu" tegasnya lagi._

_Sasuke mulai emosi mendengarnya, "kau tahu kenapa aku melakukan ini? Kau, aku, dia dan semuanya sudah berteman sejak kecil" jawabnya tidak mau kalah, "kau juga tahu seberapa besar mereka berdua saling mencintai, tapi kenapa kau mau melakukan hal itu? Perjodohan. Cih aku tidak percaya orang sepertimu akan melakukan ini."_

_Neji tidak menanggapinya malahan menatapnya dengan serius, "dengar. Ini bisa terjadi dengan siapapun pada 'level' kita" jelasnya membuat Sasuke tidak mengerti, "bahkan mungkin ini juga akan terjadi padamu atau Hinata. Kau tidak bisa menghindarinya. Ini semua karena bisnis dan politik" _

_Penjelasannya itu membuatnya semakin muak, "kau tahu? Jika aku yang berada di posisimu aku akan menuruti kata hatiku meskipun itu akan mengorbankan seluruh hidupku" katanya lalu berjalan keluar ruang kerja itu, "fucking shit" umpatnya._

_End of flashback_

"wassup, dude?" Shino menyodorkan minuman kaleng padanya, "kau terlihat agak 'rusak' akhir – akhir ini?"

Sasuke menatapnya merasa takjub sang ketua kelas berbicara dengannya, "kau berbicara denganku?" tanyanya sambil meraih minuman kaleng itu, "tidak biasanya."

Shino mengambil duduk di samping Sasuke masih dengan wajah tanpa ekspresinya itu, "hmm sebenarnya aku tidak suka berbicara dengan lelaki popular seperi dirimu" katanya yang membuat Sasuke kesal "tapi aku hanya merasa kasihan padamu, kau kacau bahkan kau sampai tidak memperdulkan sekitarmu" jelasnya.

Sasuke terus mencoba mendengarkan apa yang dia katakan. "aku juga kemari karena kau berkaitan dengan Hinata, kami hanya tidak ingin Hinata tersakiti oleh siapapun itu" lanjutnya "kami tahu kau memiliki hubungan dengannya, jad kami hanya ingin membantumu apapun itu permasalahanmu."

"kami?" ulang Sasuke "siapa kami maksudmu?"

Shino menatapnya , "aku dan Kiba" jawabnya singkat.

Sasuke memajukan tubuhnya, "Oh baikalah. Aku tidak tahu kau bisa dipercaya atau tidak. Tapi aku tahu kau dari keluarga terpandang" jelasnya berbelit belit.

"langsung saja pada intinya" potong Shino.

"baiklah. Ketika kau dihadapkan oleh sesuatu perjodohan misalnya" lanjutnya "dan itu dilatarbelakangi oleh factor bisnis atau .. politik.. Apa – apa yang akan kau lakukan? Apa kau akan meneruskan perjodohan itu?"

Tidak ada jawaban dari Shino, dia hanya memandang Sasuke serius tanpa bergerak sedikitpun, "bagiku ada dua pilihan. Pertama, jika itu adalah urusan keluarga seperti bisnis atau entahlah politk atau apapun itu dan aku merasa tidak masalah tentunya aku akan meneruskan perjodohan itu" jawabnya "yang kedua, jika aku tidak menyukainya maka aku akan memilih secara terang – terangan menolak perjodohan atau aku akan membuat orang itu yang membatalkan perjodohan. Atau kau ingin mendengar yang lebih heroic? Aku akan membatalkannya dan pergi dengan orang yang benar – bensr aku cintai."

Terpancar senyum diwajah Sasuke, "oke. Sepertinya aku mendapatkan jalan keluarnya" katanya setelah mendengar nasihat Shino.

"tapi.." lanjutnya yang berhasil menarik perhatia Sasuke, "setiap orang berbeda – beda. Mereka ada yang bisa mengorbankan semuanya untuk tujuannya, atau mengorbankan dirinya untuk kepentingan orang banyak. Dan setiap kategori itu, memiliki caranya masing masing" katanya lalu berdiri dan berjalan meninggalkan Sasuke, "kau harus memahami setiap orang."

Sasuke masih menelaah kata – kata Shino yang menurutnya sangat rumit dan terlalu filosofis tapi sementara itu dia teringat pada Hinata yang belum ditemuinya sejak pagi tadi. Sasuke penasaran dimana gadis lavendernya itu berada sebelum dia menemukan sosok yang dicarinya sedang membaca buku di dekat jendela ruang perpustakaan.

"kau disini rupanya" kata Sasuke saat menemukan Hinata sedang membaca buku, "kau tidak mencariku dari pagi tadi."

"aku menyapamu di lobi pagi tadi" jawabnya tanpa memalingkan wajah dari buku yang sedang dibacanya, "tapi kau hanya melewatiku begitu saja."

Sasuke kaget dan bingung mendengarnya, "benatkah?" ditariknya kursi kosong di sebelah Hinata, "aku tidak menyadarinya?"

"hnn" jawab Hinata bangkit menuju deretan rak buku dan menaruh buku yang tadi dibacanya dan mengambil buku baru, "tugas dari guru Asuma akan aku kerjakan sendiri, mungkin nanti aku akan ke apartemenmu mengambil miniature itu."

"w-wait" Sasuke bingung dengan keadaan ini, "bisakah kau jelaskan kenapa kau bisa marah padaku saat ini?"

Hinata menatap Sasuke dengan mata indigonya itu, "kau tidka menghiraukanku di loby, kau tidak menoleh saat aku panggil dan kau tidak menjawab saat aku bertanya tentang tugas kita saat makan siang tadi" jelasnya lalu pergi meninggalkan Sasuke sendirian.

Sepanjang hari itu Sasuke lewatkan dengan rasa bosan dan sepi, tidak ada yang berbicara dengannya dan Shikamaru yang hari ini tidak masuk seklah karena sakit ditambah dengan Hinata yang tiba – tiba marah padanya. Sore itu dia berjalan sendirian pulang ke apartemennya dan membeli beberapa makanan cepat saji di luar karena dia tidak ingin keluar ruangannya yang nyaman.

Sasuke sedang berbaring sebelum bel apartemennya berbunyi dan itu pasti Hinata yang dia bilang sebelumnya ingin ke tempatnya menyelesaikan tugas, "kenapa dia tidak langsung masuk saja, bukankah sudah kuberikan kuncinya" gerutunya dengn malas berjalan membukakan pintu.

"hai" sapa gadis itu di depan pintu sambil menatap pria tinggi berbaju hitam dihadapannya itu, "aku membawakanmu makan malam" katanya langusng masuk begitu Sasuke membukakan pintunya. Gadis itu berpakaian casual, tidak seperti saat mereka berkencan. Sasuke bisa melihat belahan dadanya yang panjang karena dia memakai baju dengan potongan leher rendah.

"apa yang kau lakukan memakai baju itu berjalan kerumahku?" tanyanya kesal. Dia bisa membayangkan berapa banyak lelaki diluar sana yang bisa menjadikannya sebagai objek fantasi jika melihat potongan leher yang rendah seperti itu, "ganti bajumu" katanya lalu melemparkan kaus hitam miliknya.

Hinata terlihat kesal dengan itu namun dia juga merasa risih dengan baju yang dipakainya. Bukanya baju itu sementara Sasuke sedang pergi ke dapur mengambil beberapa minuman. dua tonjolan besar yang menjadi favorit Sasuke bergoyang saat daia melepaskan bajunya.

Sasuke baru saja kembali saat melihat Hinata sedang membuka pakaiannya, dia lalu menutup mulutnya menggunakan tangan agar suara kagetnya tidak terdengar oleh Hinata dan setelah Hinata memakai kausnya dia langsung berjalan mendekat berusaha tidak pernah terjadi apa – apa.

"k-kau yakin tidak i-ingin aku membantu?" tanyanya mencoba bersikap biasa namun gagal, "aku bisa membantumu."

Hinata merasa heran melihat cara bicara Sasuke namun dia tidak mau ambil pusing karenanya. Ruangan itu menjadai sunyi dalam sekejap saat mereka berdua berhenti bicara dan sibuk dengan urusan mereka masing – masing.

"tidak bisakah kau berhenti marah padaku?" Tanya Sasuke sambil membuka majalah koleksinya sambil berbaring di sofa panjang, "aku tidak sadar sudah melakukan itu padamu. Sesuatu terjadi pada Shikamaru dna aku harus membantunya." Sasuke melirik kearah Hinata yang sedang mengerjakan tugasnya tidak jauh dari tempatnya berbaring. Sasuke suka melihat gadis itu sedang serius mengerjakan sesuatu, diperhatikannya Hinata dari ujung rambut hingga ujung kaki. Gadis itu duduk dikarpet menghadap televise yang sengaja dia nyalakan semsntara tangannya sibuk menyatukan bagian – bagian miniature diatas meja itu.

Sasuke bangkit dari baringannya lalu duduk dibelakang Hinata dan mulai menciumi tubuh Hinata, "hei" bisiknya di telinga kiri Hinata, "kau masih marah denganku?" katanya yang mulai melingkarkan kedua tangannya di pinggang mungil Hinata. Dimasukkannya tangan itu ke bagian dalam kausnya yang kebesaran di tubuh Hinata, didapatkannya gundukan favoritnya itu, "hei jika kau tidak berbicara denganku akan ku lakukan tindakan selanjutnya untuk ini?"

Hinata menaruh tangannya di tepi meja, "tidak malam ini" katanya sambil mengeluarkan tangan Sasuke dari balik kausya, "aku sedang PMS okey?" jelasnya yang memberikan jawaban pada rasa penasaran Sasuke.

Sasuke tersenyum mendengar suaranya, baru pertama kali dia melihat wanita marah karena sedang PMS dan dia menyukainya. "baiklah, aku mengerti tapi biarkan aku duduk dibelakangmu seperti ini" katanya kemudian terus memeluk tubuh HInata dari belakang.

Hinata sudah menyelesaikan tugasnya dan bersandar ke tubuh Sasuke yang masih memeluknya dari belakang itu, "Sasuke" panggilnya pelan menyadari lelakinya itu sudah tertidur dengan kepala bersandar di bahunya, "kita melakukannya terus menerus, bagaimana jika aku hamil?" Hinata menanyakannya saat itu karena tahu kalau Sasuke tidak akan mendengarnya ketika dia tidur, di elusnya rambut Sasuke dan melepaskan tangan lelaki itu dari pinggangnya. Hinata mengambil selimut dari kamar dan menaruhnya diatas tubuh Sasuke. "_love you_, Sasuke-kun" bisiknya lalu mengambil tas dan pergi.

Sasuke membuka matanya setelah HInata pergi dan terdengar suara pintu yang di tutup. Dibaringkannya tubuh yang tertutupi selimut itu, pikirannya kosong sejenak matanya melihat pada pekerjaan Hinata yang hampir selesai. "sudah satu tahun" gumamnya pada diri sendiri kemudian kembali terlelap.

-000-

Hari itu Sasuke hanya berbaring seharian dirumah tanpa mengerjakan apapun. Dia juga tidak menengok ponselnya yang entah sudah berapa kali bordering. Akhirnya, pintu apartemen itu terbuka seseorang masuk kerumahnya dna dia penasaran siapa itu.

"hai" sapa Hinata yang menemukan Sasuke masih terbaring di lantai tempat dia terakhir meninggalkannya, "kau berlum bangun? Ini sudah hampir makan malam" tanyanya berturut – turut sambil menaruh sesuatu yang dibawanya di meja dapur, "akan aku buatkan sesuatu untuk dimakan"

Sasuke mengangkat tubuhnya untuk duduk dengan susah payah, "eeehhmm .. kenapa kau kesini?" tanyanya dengan nada malas.

Hinata menoleh kearahnya sekilas, "kau tidak mengangkat telfonmu seharian. Aku khawatir akan terjadi sesuatu" jawabnya sambil mengeluarkan barang – barang dari tas plastic satu persatu.

Sasuke melihat kearah ponselnya yang dari tadi tidak dia sentuh, "ouh kau yang menelfon ternyata?" katanya pura – pura tidak tahu "aku sedang malas untuk bergerak" katanya memberi alasan.

"apa itu akan baik – baik saja?" Tanyanya yang sedang mengikat tali apron untuk mulai memasak, "kau masih dalam posisi yang sama saat aku pulang kemarin malam. Cobalah bergerak" katanya sambil melihat Sasuke mencoba berdiri dan jatuh.

Hinata menaruh sayuran – sayurannya dan pergi menghampiri Sasuke yang tidak bisa berdiri, "gerakan kakimu perlahan" katanya sambil memegang kaki kiri Sasuke dan membantunya untuk meluruskannya dan menaikkan tubuh Sasuke ke sofa dibelakangnya, "tetaplah seperti itu aku akan memasak dan coba gerakan kakimu sedikit demi sedikit."

Sasuke hanya mengangguk mendengarnya dan memperhatikan Hinata di dapur sednag memotong – motong sayur. Tanpa disadarinya dia tersenyum melihat gadis itu, digerakkan kakinya yang kesemutan perlahan – lahan. Apartemen besar itu sunyi, tidak ada dari mereka berdua yang mencoba bicara. Sasuke tahu betul HInata tidak akan mengajaknya bicara jika dia sedang serius dan dia tidka ingin mengganggunya.

Setelah beberapa lama dan Hinata selesai dengan masakkannya, dia datang membawa senampan penuh berisi makanan dan duduk di samping Sasuke. "kau baik – baik saja?" tanyanya sambil menyuapi Sasuke, "kau harusnya segera pindah saat kau terbangun."

"hn" responnya singkat. Dia memperhatikan Hinata yang sangat cekatan menyuapinya hingga makanan di mangkuk itu habis. Dibaringkannya kepalanya dipangkuan Hinata, "biarkan tetap seperti ini lebih lama lagi."

Hinata memahami apa yang diiginkannya, tanpa berkata apapun dia membiarkan Sasuke berbaring dipangkuannya. Dia hanya bisa mengelus – elus rambut Sasuke yang berwarna hintam pekat itu dan tersenyum melihat ekspresinya yang damai.

"Sasuke-kun" panggil Hinata tiba – tiba memecah keheningan diantara mereka berdua, "kau akan pergi ke pesta musim panas?" tanyanya tanpa berhenti mengelus rambut Sasuke.

Sasuke membalikkan tubuhnya untuk menatap Hinata, "pesta musim panas?" ulangnya "kapan? Dimana? Siapa?"

"onii-san mengadakannya" jawabnya dengan tersenyum hangat, "semuanya diundang. Kau tahu bahkan dia mengundang Sabaku bersaudara?" jelasnya.

"bukankah sudah pasti dia akan mengundangnya?" Sasuke kembali membalikkan tubuhnya, "mereka kan bertunangan." Sasuke dapat merasakan elusan Hinata yang terhenti lalu menoleh untuk melihatnya.

"mereka membatalkannya" jawab Hinata, "kau tahu begitulah nii-san. Katanya dia sudah memiliki seseorang yang seharusnya dia nikahi" jelasnya membuat senyum cerah merekah di wajah Sasuke, "dia akan menjadi seorang ayah."

Sasuke kaget mendengar itu, "APA?! Si bodoh itu akan menjadi ayah?" katanya terperanjat mendengarnya, "b-bagaimana.. bisa?"

Hinata mengangkat tangannya sejajar dengan dada, "entahlah. Ten Ten mengandung anaknya" jelasnya, "dia membatalkan pertunangan empat hari yang lalu. Astaga aku akan menjadi seorang bibi" katanya frustasi.

Sasuke mengikuti Hinata kedapur, "benarkah? Aku tidak atahu mereka berkencan?" katanya masih takjub dengan apa yang di dengarnya, "kenapa sekarang dia akna menjadi seorang ayah"

Hinata membalikkan tubuh dan menyalakan keran cuci piring, "kau fikir mereka akan mempublikasikan hubungan mereka?" tanyanya kemudian mencuci peralatan makan yang kotor itu, "mereka tinggal bersama selama di universitas. Tidak heran dia akan menjadi ayah" lanjutnya dengan nada sedih tercampur di dalamnya.

Sasuke menyandarkan tubuhnya dan mencoba mengatur pikirannya, "okeh. Baiklah, berarti Temari kembali pada Shika?" tanyanya untuk memastikan.

"hm-mmh" jawab Hinata masih sibuk dengan piring – piringnya, "itu yang aku dengar selama seminggu ini. Kakak juga memikirkan perkataan terakhirmu padanya waktu itu."

Sasuke terdiam sejenak lalu menghela nafas dalam, "aku akan mandi" katanya lalu pergi menuju kmar mandi dan merendam dirinya di bathtub. Persaan senang meliputinya karena sudah membantu temannya, yah walaupun tidak benar – benar membantu.

Hinata masuk ke kamar mandi setelah menyelesaikan pekerjaanya. Dia masuk dan membersihkan tubuhnya di depan Sasuke. "kau sedikit pendiam hari ini" katanya setelah masuk ke dalam bathtub bergbung dengan Sasuke, "ada apa?"

"hinata" panggilnya dengan suara rendah, "sebaiknya kita akhiri ini semua" katanya tiba – tiba. Hinata berhenti membasahi tubuhnya dengan air, Sasuke dapat melihat ekspresi terkejut diwajahnya saat dia mengatakan itu, "aku .. aku .. aku hanya berfikir kalau kita.. harus mengakhiri ini semua" katanya membuta suasana menjadi hening dan hanya terdengar nafas mereka berdua.

Hinata turun dari bathtub dan mengeringkan tubuhnya lantas memakai jubah mandinya, matanya sudah merah menahan air mata yang seharusnya sudah membasahi pipinya sejak tadi. Dia meninggalkan rumah itu tanpa sepatah katapun dan Sasuke hanya bisa melihatnya pergi begitu saja kali ini bukan karena Neji atau siapa pun melainkan dia.

Malam tu menjadi panjang bagi mereka berdua, Hinata yang terus menangis semalaman dan berusaha percaya pada apa yang telah terjadi dan Sasuke yang tidak bisa tertidur dan terus gelisah karena menyadari kesalahan yang telah dia perbuat. Dia tidak siap untuk menghadapi apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya, dia hanya belum siap menerima jika Hinata hamil dan dia menjadi seorang ayah karena setiap mereka bertemu, Sasuke hanya bisa langsung terangsang oleh tubuh Hinata dan berakhir dengan pergumulan mereka dimanapun itu. Dia belum siap menerima apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya jika mereka terus bersama.

-000-

Hari – hari berikutnya menjadi hari yang berat bagi Sasuke, namun sudah terlambat untuk menyesalinya. Dia bisa saja memperbaiki keadaan dengan berbicara dan menjelaskan kepada Hinata, namun bahkan dia tidak ingin dan tidak dapat menggerakkan tubuhnya. Sudah seminggu dia tidak hadir di sekolah dan hanya mengurung diri di kamarnya, ponsel yang setiap hari berbunyi pun tidak di sambarnya. Dia keluar kamar dan hanya bisa melirik tugas arsitektur guru Asuma yang hampir selesai di meja ruang tegahnya itu dan tidak mampu berbuat apa – apa.

Suatu hari Hinata tiba – tiba datang mengunjunginya ditemani oleh ketua kelas, Shino Aburame "aku akan mengambil tugas dan menyelesaikannya" katanya dengan wajah datar. Sasuke pun tidak bisa berbuat apa – apa selain membiarkannya masuk dan mengambil miniature itu sementara dia tetap berdiri di pintu menemani Shino yang tidak ingin masuk. Sikapnya berubah dingin, dia bukan seperti Hinata gadis lavender yang selama ini dia kenal.

Disisi lain, Shino hanya memandanginya dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi itu. Sasuke menebak – nebak apa yang sedang dipikirkannya, apakah dia sudah tahu kalau dia dan hinata sudah tidak bersama lagi. "kau .. pergilah ke sekolah" katanya kemudian setelah Hinata keluar apartemen itu, "guru Kurenai mencarimu" katanya langsung pergi begitu saja.

Sasuke kebali mmbaringkan tubuhnya di kasur, membiarkan matahari masuk ke kamarnya. Tunggu, matahari? Dia tidak ingat kalau pernah membuka jendela, sudah satu minggu ini dia tidak beranjak dari tempat tidur. Hinata kah? Pikirannya berlari kemana – mana. Namun nampakya dia harus ke sekolah besok, karena Guru Kurenai mencarinya.

Di sekolah pun tidak ada bedanya, hari terasa panjang dan membosankan. Seharian dia hanya mengikuti pelajaran dan ke ruang guru untuk bicara dengan Guru Kurenai mengenai absennya selama seminggu dan sisanya berjalan – jalan random di koridor sekolah.

Dia melihat Hinata sedang berada di ruang laboratorium ketika sedang berjalan – jalan, gadis itu sedang menyelesaikan tugas yang seharusnya mereka lakukan bersama. Sasuke berhenti senejak di pintu namun enggan untuk masuk dan menyapa, dia hanya bisa melihat ke arah Hinata yang sedang serius dan tanpa sadar tersenyum.

"_teme?"_ panggil Naruto yang tiba – tiba datang "sedang apa kau disini?" ditengoknya ke dalam ruang lab, "Hinata?"

Sasuke memandangi lelaki berambut kuning itu dan melihat ekspresi diwajahnya yang membuat Sasuke kesal. Dia memandang Hinata dengan sambil tersenyum, dada Sasuke sakit melihat itu lantas pergi meninggalkannya.

Akhirnya sekolah berakhir, seperti biasa Sasuke berjalan pulang ke rumah dan membeli beberapa makanan instan. Dia mampir ke sebuah minimarket asing dan menyedu ramen disana, saat menunggu ramen masak dia melihat Hinata yang tengah berjalan pulang sendirian dari balik kaca minimarket. Dia hanya bisa menghela nafas dalam melihatnya, gadis itu sedang berbicara pada bibi penjual roti disana. Sasuke sangat tahu dan paham kalau took itu adalah took roti favorite Hinata, setiap kali mereka berkencan Hinata akan membawanya kesana sebelum pulang yaah Sasuke juga suka roti isi buatan bibi itu.

Saat sampai dirumah pun tidak ada yang harus dia lakukan, tidak ada piring kotor di wastafel karena selama ini dia hanya membeli makanan instan dan tidak menggunakan piring tau mangkuk. Tempat sampah yang biasanya kosong, kini penuh sesak dengan jejalan bungkus makanan cepat saji. Tumahnya gelap tidak berwarna seperti sebelumnya.

Sasuke terus melakukan rutinitas yang sama sampai liburan musim panas tiba dan mereka harus mengumpulkan tugas pada guru Asuma, "ini. Serahkan pada guru Asuma" kata Hinata yang pagi itu menghampiri kelas Sasuke untuk menyerahkan miniature, "aku akan pergi setelah ini. Jadi kau saja yang menyerahkannya" jelasnya.

Sasuke memandangi gadis itu, "Oke" jawabnya singkat, "tapi kau akan pergi kemana?" katanya saat Hinata mulai membalikkan badan.

Hinata mengangkat bahunya, "aku harus mengunjungi orangtuaku" jelasnya.

Sasuke mengangguk mengerti jika orangtua Hinata tinggal di luar negeri bersama adiknya, "kau akan datang ke pesta musim panas?" Tanya Sasuke keluar begitu saja dari mulutnya, "eemm.. maksudku kami semua akan datang apa kau tidak akan datang?"

"entahlah. Kita lihat saja nanti. Bye" jawabnya lalu benar – benar pergi dari kelas itu. Sasuke hanya berdiri mematung melihat kepergiannya, ingin rasanya Sasuke memeluk gadis itu karena setelah liburan musim panas mereka akan segera lulus dan tdak akan ada banyak kesempatan lagi bertemu dengannya.

Malam itu Sasuke melamun di pojok ruangan dimana tempat teman – temannya berpesta, dia datang ke acara yang di selenggarakan Neji di rumahnya namun hingga tengah malam ini dia belum melihat sosok Hinata. Bisa dilihatnya para lelaki dengan para pasangan mereka, anak laki – laki yang tidak memiliki pasangan hanya duduk di meja bar yang ada di rumah itu sambil menegak cocktail.

"hai semua kalian bersenang –senang?" kata seseorang yang baru saja datang. Sasuke mengenalnya, dia kenal dengan suara itu. Di tengoknya kea rah datangnya suara dan di dapatinya sosok yang dia cari – cari selama ini. Dia tersenyum manis sekali, Sasuke ingin menghampirinya sebelum Naruto merebut perhatiannya dan mengajaknya minum di meja bar di ruangan itu.

Sasuke terpaksa menegak semua minuman yang ada di gelasnya dalam satu kali tegak. "hei kau baik – baik saja?" Tanya Sakura yang kebetulan lewat di depannya. Dibantingnya gelas itu hingga berhasil menarik semua perhatian pengunjung pesta dan diciumnya bibir Sakura dihadapan semua orang, matanya tetap terbuka agar dia bisa memastikan Hinata melihat apa yang di lakukannya. Neji sang empunya acara hanya bisa melihat kelakuan kacau Sasuke malam itu.

Acara berlangsung seperti seharusnya setelah Sasuke melepaskan ciumannya. Hinata terlihat biasa saja dan langsung keluar ruangan tidak lama kemudian pesta selesai dengan mereka yang tertidur di ruangan itu. Sasuke terhuyung – huyung berjalan keluar ruangan untuk mencari toilet. Beberapa kali dia menabrang barang dalam rumah mewah itu, untunglah tidak ada barang mudah pecah yang dia hancurkan.

"siapa itu? Kau baik – baik saja?" seseorang dengan suara perempuan menanyakan keadaannya. "kau butuh bantuan?" katanya.

"hn" jawab Sasuke asal sambil berusaha menyeimbangkan dirinya yang sudah terlalu mabuk, "aku butuh toilet" lanjutnya. Dirasakannya seseorang memopang lengannya dan menggiringnya ke toilet.

"kau bisa sendiri sampai sini kan?" katanya setelah mereka berdua berada di depan pntu toilet, "jika tidak biasanya kau akan tertidur disana semalaman, biarkan Neji yang membangunkanmu pagi hari nanti."

Sasuke tidak merespon apapun dan langsung buang air kecil disana. Dia terduduk di bak mandi kosong disana berusaha menyadarkan dirinya dan memikirkan siapa yang menolongnya tadi. Tiba – tiba dia teringat oleh kalimat terakhir wanita itu dan langsung mendapatkan kesadarannya menuju kesuatu tempat.

Sasuke berdiri diambang pintu kamar itu, dia ragu untuk masuk atau tidak. Namun dikumpulkanlah keberanian untuk meraih gagang pintu itu dan membukanya. Gadis itu ada di sana, dia disitu sedang duduk termenung di samping jendela. Wajah cantiknya di terpa oleh cahaya rembulan, "kaukah itu, _hime?"_ katanya membuat gadis itu menoleh dan tersenyum padanya "kau belum tidur?" perlahan dia melangkah masuk ke kamar dan menutup pintu di belakangnya.

"aku tidak bisa tidur" jawab gadis itu setelah Sasuke duduk di hadapannya, "kau baik baik saja?" tangannya menyentuh wajah Sasuke dan dibalas dengan ciuman mesra di tangan gadis itu.

"terimakasih" katanya dengan sedikit berbisik, "terimakasih sudah mengantarkanku ke toilet" jelasnya. Sasuke memandangi gadis di depannya itu, garis wajah yang selalu ingin dilihatnya ketika dia bangun pagi. Tangan kecil yang selalu membelai rambutnya, bahunya tempat dia bersandar ketika kelelahan. Dan kini dia bukan lagi menjadi miliknya, dia yang memutuskan untuk meninggalkan gadis itu dan dia juga yang saat ini menyesal.

"kau tidak seharusnya menabrak benda – benda seperti itu" katanya dengan mendekatkan wajah mereka berdua, "kau bisa terluka" lanjutnya. Kening mereka bertemu dan mata mereka saling menatap satu sama lain, Sasuke berusaha mencium bibir gadis itu dengan hati – hati. "kau bau alcohol sekali" katanya melepaskan ciuman Sasuke.

"aku merindukanmu" didorongnya Hinata hingga posisi berbaring di ranjang, ditahannya kedua tangan mungil itu dan di lumat lagi bibir kecil dihadapannya. Ciumannya semakin ganas dan kasar menjalar ke leher jenjang Hinata dan bahu yang selalu menjadi tempat favoritnya untuk tertidur lelap.

Hinata memegang bahu Sasuke dan sedikit menjauhkannya, "kau tidak bisa seperti ini" katanya kemudian ".. Sasuke-kun."

"aku .. aku" suara Sasuke mulai terisak "aku mencintaimu .. aku merindukanmu, _hime_" katanya lalu menjatuhkan tubuhnya di atas tubuh Hinata. Bisa dirasakannya tangan Hinata yang berbalik memeluk tubuhnya sehingga hatinya menjadi hangat, "maafkan aku.. aku mencintaimu, _hime_"

Hinata hanya menepuk – nepuk punggung Sasuke dan membiarkan lelaki itu tidur terlelap di pelukannya. Hinata menggeser tubuhnya ke samping dan memandangi wajah Sasuke yang tertidur dengan tangan yang melingkar di pinggangnya. Disentuhnya tepi wajah Sasuke yang membuat lelki itu bergerak semakin memeluk tubuhnya dan berakhir terlelap di bahunya. Hinata sendiri tidak yakin dirinya bisa melepaskan lelaki itu sepernuhnya, sebelumnya dadanya terasa sakit saat melihat Sasuke mencium wanita lain. Namun dia tidak bisa kembali pada lelaki itu begitu saja.

Malam itu begitu tenang dan sunyi, Neji mendengar suara dari lantai atas. Dia berjalan menuju lantai atas dan melihat Sasuke berdiri diambang pintu terlihat ragu lalu kemudian masuk ke sebuah kamar, kamar Hinata. Neji berdiri di ambang pintu hendak membuka pintu sebelum dia mendengar Sasuke memohon dengan suara terisak. Di bukanya sedikit pintu kamar dan melihat mereka berdua terlelap dalam pelukan, dia kembali menutup pintu itu lalu kemudian menghela nafas dalam, "bodoh" umpatnya.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pair : SASUHINA **

**Happy Reading **

**Maaf kalo gak jelas .. langsung baca aja**

Wanita itu duduk disana sudah hampir satu jam namun kopi pesanannya belum juga datang. Dia harus kembali ke akntornya sepuluh menit lagi sebelum rapat pentingnya dimulai. Pagi itu cafe itu memang terlihat lebih penuh dari biasanya.

"kau akan menunggu pesananmu disini seharian, nona?" Tanya seseorang dari belakang gadis itu.

Dia menoleh memperhatikan wajah seseorang yang tidak asing baginya itu, "Shikamaru?" tebaknya berharap tidak salah orang. Dia berdiri lalu mencium pipi Shikamaru sahabat lamanya itu.

Shikamaru duduk berseberangan dengannya, "HInata kau sudah kembali kesini?" tanyanya begitu mendapatkan posisi yang nyaman, "aku melihatmu disekitar sini beberapa hari ini, aku kira aku salah lihat orang. Ternyata itu benar kau rupanya"

Hinata tersenyum menanggapinya, "iya aku belum alma kembali ke sini" jelasnya dengan wajah ramah, "apa kau juga sering beli di cafe ini?"

Shikamaru melambaikan tangannya, "tidak. Tidak sering hanya beberapa kali seminggu" jelasnya kemudian ".. jika aku akan pergi rapat atau sekedar bertemu dengan teman di " katanya sambil melihat wajah Hinata untu melihat respon gadis itu ketika dia mengatakan nama Uchiha.

"Aaah" terlihat jelas sekali HInata sedang mempertahankan reaksinya, "hanya beberapa kali, aku kira kau pelanggan tetap disini" katanya berusahan tersenyum ramah.

Shikamaru memajukan badannya, "apa kau suka minum kopi disini?" tanyanya serius, "kalau begitu bisakah sekali – kali aku mengajakmu minum di cafe ini?"

Hinata tersenyum mendengar ajakan itu, "baiklah. Aku rasa tidka masalah, itupun jika direktur sepertimu memiliki waktu luang untuk kita meminum kopi bersama" candanya sedikit, "ngomong – ngomong bagaimana kabar Temari?" kali ini dia mencoba mengalihkan topic pembicaraan.

Mendengar itu Shikamaru langsung menyandarkan tubuhnya dan menopang pipi kanannya, "dia selalu dalam keadaan baik. Kami akan memiliki anak sebentar lagi" katanya sedikit mengeluh, "aku akan lebih repot dihari – hari berikutnya… aaaak" katanya frustasi.

Hinata tertawa kecil melihat tingkah Shikamaru, "kau tidkk berubah, Shika. Anakmu pasti nanti pintar dan lucu karena memiliki orang tua seperti kalian berdua" jelasnya. Tersirat ekspresi iri ketika mendengarnya, dia merindukan lelakinya "aku akan datang ketika Temari melahirkan, aku tidka sabar meliat bayi lucu itu" jelasnya.

"wajamu mas semenarik dulu, HInata" katanya tiba – tiba "kemana saja kau selama menghilang? Temari menghawatirkanmu. Apa kau menghindarinya?"

Hinata tahu betul siapa yang dibicarakan Shikamaru, tapi untung saja pelayan café itu datang dengan membawa pesanannya sehingga dia tidak harus menjawab pertanyaan itu, "maaf Shika aku harus segera pergi" katanya merasa sedikit tertolong.

Shikamaru hanya melambaikan tangan dan mengamati gadis itu pergi. Shikamaru pintar dalam membaca orang lain, dia tahu perasaan gadis itu saat dia menyebut nama Uchiha atau ketika dia bertanya tentang menghindari Uchiha itu. Tapi Shikamaru juga mengerti wanita, dia tidka mungkin memaksa gadis itu untuk berbicara semuanya kepadanya jadi lebih baik dia lepaskan untuk sekarang ini.

Hinata berjalan terburu – buru menuju kantornya, dia akan terlambat jika anya berjalan santai ke kantornya. Disamping itu dia masih memikirkan perkataan Shikamaru tadi, namun untuk saat ini harus dia singkirkan terlebih dahulu dan mengutamakan rapat pentingnya.

Neji Hyuuga sudah menunggunya dia ruang rapat untuk membahas proyek terbaru perusahaan mereka yang akan dikepalai olehnya. Ini adalah proyek pembangunan kota wisata yang kalau dilihat dari anggaran dan rancangannya merupakan proyek besar -besaran. Proyek ini permintaan salah satu teman Neji katanya jadi dia harus menyelesaikannya sebaik mungkin. Lokasi proyek ini ada di sebuah pulau di sebelah selatan Konoha dan selama pengerjaannya dia harus berada disana selama satu bulan. Hinata menyanggupi itu semua, lantaran tidak ada apapun atau siapapun yang harus dikhawatirkannya saat ini.

"aku harap kau bisa menyelesaikannya" kata Neji setelah rapat hari itu selesai, "aku akan percaya padamu sepenuhnya. Jika ada sesuatu hal lain, kita bisa membicarakannya bersama" jelasnya.

"baiklah" jawab Hinata yang masih sibuk membereskan kertas – kertasnya, "tapi nii-san .. perusahaan mana yang meminta kita membangun kota wisata dengan anggaran sebesar ini?"

Neji terlihat berfikir sebelum menjawabnya, "jangan panggil aku nii-san ketika di kantor" katanya kemudian, "kau tidak perlu tahu siapa yang meminta. Mereka salah satu temanku" katanya kemudian pergi dari ruangan itu.

Hinata hanya bisa memandang lelaki itu pergi memunggungi dirinya kemudian memalingkan pandanganya ke umpukan kertas blueprint diatas mejanya, sampai sekarang dia masih bertanya – Tanya perusahaan mana yang bisa dan berhasil mendapatkan ijin untuk membangun kota wisata sebesar itu di selatan Konoha, yang pastinya bukan perusahaan main – main. Tapi hanay satu perusahaan besar yang dia tahu yang dapat melakukan ini semua. Hinata langsung menggeleng – gelengkan kepalanya agar pikiran – pikiran itu lenyap dari otaknya dan focus pada pekerjaannya.

"Nona, kau akan berangkat lusa ke selatan" kata assistennya mengingatkan, "aku akan menyiapkan semua kebutuhanmu, nona."

"kau tidak perlu menyiapkannya, Sai" kata Hinata menatap assistennya itu, "pastikan saja tiket untuk kesana. Aku akan menyiapkan kelengkapanku sendiri."

Sai tidka bisa berkata – kata lagi selain mematuhinya, "baiklah, nona" katanya lalu pergi dari ruangan itu.

Hinata menyandarkan bahunya yang pegal karena seharian berkerja, dilihatnya bingkai foto yang ada di sudut mejanya dan tanpa sadar dia menghela nafas panjang. Dipandanginya foto dua ornag yang terlihat bahagia dalam foto ingkai itu, sosok lelaki tampan dengan penuh cinta mencium pipi wanita disebelahnya, dia ingat sekali kapan foto itu diambil lalu dia meneteskan air mata tanpa disadarinya.

Neji sedang memandang gadis itu dari luar ruangan, dia mengurungkan niatnya untuk masuk ketika melihat gadis itu sedang hanyut dalam kenangan masalalunya dan dia tidak ingin mengganggunya.

-000-

Sasuke berjalan menyusuri jalanan kota, dinginnya kota pagi itu tidak mengurungkan niatnya untuk pergi ke kantor. Setidaknya kantorlah sahabat dekat yang mengerti dirinya selama lima tahun ini. Sesaat dia menegadah ke langit masih berharap sebuah keajaiban datang padanya.

"Sasuke!" panggil seseorang dari belakang. Sasuke menoleh ke arah suara itu dan mendapati Temari sedang meneriaki namanya dari dalam mobil Bentley merah dibelakangnya. "kau akan pergi kemana? Keberatan jika aku antar?"

Sasuke tersenyum kemudian masuk ke dalam mobil mewah itu, "aku akan ke kantor. Tapi kau bisa menurunkan ku di kedai kopi satu blok sebelum gedung kantorku" katanya sambl mengenakan seat belt.

"oke" jawab gadis berambut blonde yang kini telah menjadi nyonya Nara. "aku tidak menyangka akan bertemu denganmu disini" katanya memecahkan keheningan, "aku tidak menyangka kau akan pergi ke kantor sambil berjalan kaki."

Sasuke terkekeh, "yah aku meninggalkan mobilku di parkiran kantor. Lagi pula jalan kaki di pagi hari akan lebih sehat" jelasnya lalu mereka membelokkan setir ke kanan menuju kedai kopi yang dimaksud oleh Sasuke.

"andai saja Shikamaru melakukan apa yang kau lakukan" katanya kemudian membelokkan setir di belokkan berikutnya.

Sasuke terkekeh mendengarnya, "jangan. Kau tidka menyamakan aku dengan Shikamaru. Kami berbeda, sangat berbeda" katanya "ngomong – ngomong bukankah kau ingin membicarakan suatu hal denganku?"

Temari menghentikan mobilnya tepat di depan kedai kopi, "aku sedang mengandung anak Shikamaru" katanya dengan senyum merekah di wajahnya, "aku ingin kau datang saat aku melahirkan nanti. Yah meskipun mungkin itu masih lama, aku baru mengadung tiga bulan"

Sasuke manaikkan alisnya, "uh, well. Itu berita bagus. Katakana saja kapan aku akan melahirkan" jawab sasuke "aku akan menyisihkan waktu kosong untuk mu" kemudian turun dari mobil dan mengucapkan terimakasih.

Sasuke duduk beberapa saat di dalam kedai itu, melihat orang lalu lalang di luarnya, "hamil?" gumamnya. Dia teringat kata terakhir yang di ucapkan oleh Hinata sebelum mereka berpisah, hamil. Terbesit dalam pikirannya, apakah Hinata sedang emngandung anaknya saat itu? Tapi itu tidak mungkin. Hinata akan mengatakan padanya jika itu memang benar.

"siapa yang hamil?" Tanya seseorang dengan mantel panjang yang hampir menutupi wajahnya menghampiri Sasuke.

"Shino?" itu si ketua kelas, lama tidak berjumpa dengannya. Kabar yang terakhir terdengar bahwa dia menjadi petingggi di dewan perlindugan satwa, kiprahnya dibidang politk tidka diragukan lagi, "kau disini? Aku dengar kau sedang di NY untuk urusan politik?"

Shino duduk di seberangnya, "tidak. Aku sudah kembali kemarin sore. Senang bisa melihatmu disini" katanya dengan ekspresi datar yang tidak berubah, "sedang apa kau disini?"

Sasuke menyeruput kopinya, "hanya menghabiskan waktu" katanya singkat, "kau sendiri? Bertemu seseorang?"

"hmm" gumamnya "aku sedang menunggu seorang wanita" jawabnya sambil memandang Sasuke serius.

"ohya? Tunanganmu?" tebak sasuke polos, "sayang sekali aku harus pergi dan tidak bisa melihat wanitamu" katanya bangkit kemudian meningfalkan Shino. Dia terburu – buru menyeberangi jalan sampai terkadang menabrak orang lain. Namun langkahnya terhenti saat menyedari sesuatu yang di kenalnya berada di sekitarnya, wangi ini. Bau harum yang dia rindukan selama tujuh tahun ini, Lavender. Matanya menerawang ke orang - orang di sekitarnya, menebak – nebak darimana wangi ini berasal, namun nihil ketika matanya meihat jam besar di sudut jalan menandakan dia telah terlambat untuk pergi ke kantornya.

Di dalam kantor, Shikamaru sudah menunggunya "kau harus pergi besok lusa" katanya tanpa membiarkan Sasuke melepaskan mantelnya.

Sasuke memandangi Shikamaru sesaat, "pergi kemana? Kenapa?" katanya bingung sambil membuka mantel dan menggantungkannya di rak dalam ruangannya itu, "bisa kau biarkan aku tenang sedikit?"

"aku sudah menyerahkan pembuatan kota wisata kita pada temanku" katanya menjelaskan, "dan mereka akan memulaikan besok lusa. Kau harus kesana melihatnya" jelasnya kemudian, "aku tidak bisa kesana karena menemani Temari check up. Jadi kau yang kesana" katanya sambil tersenyum senang.

Sasuke memijat – mijat pelipisnya, "harus aku? Tidak bisakah aku hanya mengirim orang untuk mengawasinya?" katanya memberi alasan, "aku tidak harus turun kesana bukan?"

Shkamaru duduk di bangku berseberangan dengan Sasuke, "kau-harus-ke-sana" katanya mengeja "aku akan menyusul satu hari setelahnya" jelasnya.

Sasuke memikirkan tawaran itu, "baiklah. Berjanjilah kau akan menyusul kesana" katanya sedikit mengancam dengan menunjuk Shikamaru dengan telunjuk kanannya.

"ok" jawab Shikamaru singkat

"tapi siapa perusahaan yang kau limpahkan itu?" Tanya Sasuke penasaran, "kau bilang tidak ada arsitek manapun yang mampu membuat itu semua?"

Shikamaru menyatukan kedua tangannya di depan wajah, "tidak semua ternyata aku melewatkan satu orang" katanya tanpa memberikan penjelasan lebih lanjut lalu keluar ruangan begitu saja.

Tak lama setelah Shikamaru keluar ruangan, Sasuke memerintahkan assistennya untuk mencari tahu siapa yang merancang proyek kota wisata itu, namun setelah lama manunggu ternyata hal itu pun tidak di ketahui.

Pagi – pagi sekali Sasuke sudah tiba di dermaga untuk menaiki kapal agar bisa sampai ke pulau itu, jaraknya setengah jam dari dermaga Konoha. Dermaga itu penuh dengan orang – orang yang sedang olahraga pagi dan tidak sedikit yang juga sedang menunggu kapal untuk pergi ke destinasi bisanis mereka.

"ini mantelmu, Sasuke" kata Naruto yang ikut bersamanya ke pulau itu, "kau yakin akan baik – baik saja naik kapal ini? Aku bisa menelponkan helicopter untukmu."

"tidak" jawab Sasuke, "kita akan menaiki ini" katanya sambil memperhatikan sekelilingnya. Banyak orang berlalu lalang dan dia memutuskan membeli sesuatu untuk dimakan sebelum seseorang menabraknya.

"ah maafkan aku, tuan" kata gadis berambut panjang itu sambil membungkukkan badannya 90derajat "aku terburu – buru jadi tidak terlalu meperhatikan jalan, maafkan aku."

"yasudah tidak apa – apa" jawab Sasuke, "aku baik – baik saja" katanya lalu gadis itu langsung pergi dari hadapannya tanpa Sasuke melihat wajahnya. Sasuke terliat kaget ketika gadis itu berjalan melewatinya, aroma yang telah lama tidak di ciumnya kini berada di dekatnya. Sasuke berlari mengejar gadis itu untuk melihat wajahnya namun terhalangi oleh orang yang lalu lalang menutupinya sampai pada akhirnya diaberasil menangkap nbahu gadis itu dan melihat wajahnya.

"ada apa tuan?" Tanya gadis itu sedikit ketakutan, "apa aku melukaimu tadi?"

Sasuke memandangi gadis itu lalu menghela nafas, "tidak. Maaf aku kira kau seseorang yang aku kenal" katanya lalu mebiarkan gadis itu pergi

Sasuke sedang berada di dek kapal memikirkan aroma yang tadi di ciumnya ataukah hanya perasaannya saja. Selama dirinya berkutat dengan pikirannya sendiri, pulau kapal menepi di dermaga pulau itu.

"kita akan bertemu dengan tim perancangnya sebentar lagi" kata Naruto mengingatkan, "pastikan kau tidak pergi kemana – mana, Teme. Aku tidak mau repot – repot mencarimu" jelasnya.

Sasuke berjalan – jalan di sekitar pulau itu sebelum rapat yang melelahkan dimulai. Pikirannya jauh menerawang ke lautan luas yang terbentang di depan matanya, banyak hal yang dia pikirkan.

"teme, rapatnya akan dimulai" panggil Naruto yang datang menghampirinya "ayo kita segera kesana. Kau pasti akan terkejut dengan siapa kita berpartner. Aku sudah bertemu dengan salah satu dar mereka" katanya dengan senyum yang tidak bisa hilang dari wajahnya.

Sasuke memasuki ruang rapat yang sudah di tentukan dan menemukan partnernya yang sudha menunggu disana. Betapa terkejutnya dia dengan gadis dihadapannya sekarang ini, dialah gadis yang selama tujuh tahun menghilang dari hidupnya, Hinata.

"mereka yang akan menjadi partner kita, teme" kata Naruto menjelaskan, "kalian sudah saling kenal tentunya, bukan?"

Mereka –Sasuke dan Hinata- hanya bisa saling menatap, tak dapat di pungkiri mata mereka berdua bertemu dan enggan melepaskan satu sama lain. "oh tentu, aku sudah mendengar banyak tentang kiprah tuan Uchiha" kata Hinata tiba – tiba memalingkan wajahnya pada Naruto.

Sasuke kaget mendengarnya, gadis itu seperti orang lain sekarang. Matanya tidak bisa lepas dari Hinata selama rapat itu berlangsung, duduknya gelisah dan dia terus menerus mengusap – usapkan telapak tangannya. Sementara Hinata sesekali mencuri pandang pada Sasuke saat menjelaskan rencananya di depan.

"rancaganmu bagus sekali" kata Sasuke setelah Hinata menjelaskan semuanya, "aku setuju dan mulailah bekerja" katanya kemudian.

"terimakasih" jawab Hinata, "kami akan berada sebulan dsini untuk menyelesaikannya dan kami harap mohon kerjasamanya" katanya kemudian kembali ke tempat duduknya.

Sasuke masih belum bisa memalingkan tatapannya pada Hinata bahkan sampai rapat selesai hari itu, "bisakah kau tinggal disini nona Hyuuga? Aku ingin mendiskusikan sesuatu denganmu" katanya diikuti oleh karyawan yang kemudian meninggalkan ruagan itu kecuali naruto yang masih berdiri disamping Sasuke, "kau juga Naruto. Jangan lupa tutup pintunya."

Naruto hanya bisa menuruti Sasuke dan kemudian keluar dari ruangan itu. "kau .. bagaimana bisa kau bersikap seperti itu?" Tanya Sasuke tepat saat Naruto menutup pintu dengan nada yang mengekspresikan kalau dia benar – benar kesal, "kau berpura – pura tidak pernah terjadi apapun diantara kita?" katanya berjalan mendekati Hinata.

Hinata mengangkat wajahnya hingga bisa menatap wajah Sasuke yang jauh lebih tinggi darinya, "aku sedang bekerja disini" jawabnya serius "aku tidak mencampurkan urusan pribadi dalam pekerjaan."

Sasuke menarik nafas lalu menghembuskannya dengan berat, "kemana kau selama tujuh tahun ini?" tanyanya tiba – tiba. Dia bisa melihat ekspresi kaget pada wajah Hinata, "bagaimana bisa kau tiba – tiba menghilang begitu saja?"

"sasuke" panggilnya pelan "aku tidak ingin membahas apapun tentang kita. Aku sedang bekerja disini" katanya kemudian berjalan keluar ruangan.

Hari – hari berikutnya hubungan mereka berdua masih terlihat alot, tidak ada percakapan yang berarti diantara mereka berdua kecuali urusan pekerjaan. Hinata memilih menyampaikan pendapatnya pada Sai lalu menyuruhnya menyampaikannya pada Sasuke. Kehadiran Shikamaru dihari berikutnya juga tidak membantu banyak malah semakin menjauhkan mereka berdua, Hinata lebih memilih berbicara pada Shikamaru ketimbang Sasuke.

"bagamana?" Tanya Shikamaru pada Sasuke saat memantau pembangunan dari puncak tertinggi di pulau itu, "kau sudah bicara dengannya?"

"kau sengaja melakukan ini?" Tanya Sasuke yang melihat lurus lewat kacamata hitamnya, "agar aku bertemu dengannya?" tanyanya ketus.

"tidak" jawab Shikamaru, "aku hanya menyerahkan blueprint kita pada Temari siapa tahu dia bisa membantu" jelasnya "lalu akhirnya Temari bilang kalau Hyuuga bisa melakukannya. Lalu aku kasih proyek kita pada Hyuuga, aku sama sekali tidak menyangka kalau dia yang akan mengerjakannya. Aku sudah berekspetasi kalau Neji yang akan melakukannya."

Sasuke menatap teman disampingnya itu, "kau tahu dia marah padaku?" tanyanya pada Shikamaru berharap temannya itu tahu sesuatu, "dia tidak ingin bicara padaku."

"benarkah?" Tanya Shikamaru tanpa nada terkejut sedikitpun, "aku rasa semua wanita akan marah bila lelakinya tidak mau mengakui kehamilannya" jelasnya.

Sasuke melepas kacamata hitamnya, "hamil? Hinata?" ulangnya dengan nada tidak percaya, "dia tidak mengatakan apapun kepadaku."

Shikamaru menatap serius kearah Sasuke, "kau tahu? Dia akan bilang padamu dimalam saat kau mencampakkannya" jawabnya dengan ekspresi kaget tidak percaya di wajah Sasuke, "kau memutuskannya lalu tidak masuk sekolah selama satu minggu dan tidak berbicara padanya saat kalian tidak sengaja bertemu" suaranya penuh dengan amarah.

Sasuke kehilangan kata – katanya sehingag tak mampu menjawab semuanya. Dilihatnya Hinata yang sedang mengarahkan seluruh karyawannya dengan design bangunan ditangannya, "dimana anak itu?" tanyanya kemudian.

Shikamaru menundukkan kepalanya, "anak itu meningal saat dilahirkan" jawabnya sedih, "dia sudah melewati hari – hari ayng sulit tanpa dukunganmu. Tidak seharusnya kau mengeluh atau marah kepadanya" katanya lalu berjalan meninggalkan Sasuke sendirian.

Malam itu Hinata sedang berkutat dengan semua rancangannya saat Sasuke masuk ke kamarnya, "oh-uh kau rupanya. Ada apa?" tanyanya canggung tanpa beranjak dari kursinya, "bagaimana kau bisa masuk?"

Sasuke menunjukkan kunci kamar Hinata, "Sai yang memberikannya saat aku bilang ingin membicarakan sesuatu ayng sangat penting padamu" jelasnya dengan canggung.

Hinata memutar bola matanya ke kanan dan kiri, "hmm.. jadi apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?" Tanya Hinata, "sebentar lagi jam sepuluh malam, kita tidak seharusnya berkeliaran diluar kamar. Itu ketentuan penginapan ini, bukan?"

"mmh-hmm" jawab Sasuke membenarkan, "aku hanya akan berbicara sebentar denganmu" katanya lalu melanjutkan setelah tidak ada respon dari Hinata, "kenapa dulu kau tidak mengatakanya padaku?"

Hinata menghentikan pekerjaannya, "tentang apa?" tanyanya. Atmosfir ruangan itu berubah 180 derajat, mereka berdua serius mengenai hal ini.

Sasuke berjalan mendekati HInata dan memutar kursinya, "kau mengandung anakku" katanya dengan tatapan lurus ke mata Hinata, "kenapa kau tidak mengatakannya padaku?"

Hinata memalingkan wajahnya tidak sanggup menatap Sasuke, "Shikamaru ayng mengatakannya? Sesunggunya aku tidak tahu apa yang harus aku lakukan saat itu" jelasnya "sebelumnya aku tidak akan mengatakannya padamu, tapi kau berhak tahu mengenai hal iyu. Sampai pada akhirnya, kau yang memutuskan aku" air mata mulai menggenang dimata Hinata yang mulai berkaca – kaca, "jujur aku senang ketika kau memutuskanku. Aku jadi punya alasan untuk menghilang dari hidupmu, aku tidak tahu apa reaksimu ketika tahu hal itu jadi .. jadi" isak tangis mulai terdengar di ruangan itu.

Sasuke memeluk Hinata di dadanya, perasaan bersalah mengelilingi tubuhnya, "maafkan aku" gumamnya ditelinga Hinata.

Hinata menarik tubuhnya dari pelukan Sasuke dan menyeka air matanya dengan punggung tangannya, "tidak. Aku tahu dulu kita mash kecil, a-aku tidak tahu apa yang harus aku lakukan dan ketika kau memintaku kembali, kau sedang mabuk. Aku bahkan tidak yakin dengan apa yang kau bicarakan" jelasnya kemudian memutar kursi kerjanya kembali ke pekerjaannya sebelum Sasuke datang, "kalau hanya itu yang ingin kau bicarakan. Aku rasa sudah selesai sekarang, kau bisa pergi" katanya dengan dingin.

Sasuke melihat kearah gadis itu, dia mengerti kalau Hinata sedang ingin sendirian dan tidak diganggu jadi sebaiknya dia menjauh untuk sekarang ini, "baiklah. Aku akan menemuimu besok" katanya lalu mencium kepala Hinata, "love you" katanya lalu berjalan keluar kamar.

Setelah Sasuke menutup pintu, separuh airmata yang tadi dibendungnya telah meluap. Dirasakannya dadanya yang kembali sakit seperti tertusuk – tusuk karena sasuke megingatkannya akan hal yang telah lama ia coba lupakan. Dia tidak mampu melanjutkan pekerjaannya kemudian berbaring untuk menenangka pikirannya.

Pagi itu Hinata masih terlelap di ranjangnya, tubuhnya terasa berat seperti seseorang sedang menindihnya. Dia coba untuk membuka mata dan mendapati tangan seseorang melingkar di pinggangnya, dibukanya selimut yang menutupi tubuhnya dan melihat ke samping dan dia pun terperanjat. Sasuke terbaring disampingnya dengan tubuh bagian atas yang tidak mengenakan pakaian dan hanya mengenakan celana pendek dengan tangan yang melingkar di pingganggnya.

"hnn" Sasuke membuka matanya saat merasakan guncangan di ranjangnya karena Hinata yang kaget melihatnya, "_hime?_ Kau sudah bangun?"

Hinata menutupi dadanya dengan selimut, "sasuke. Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanyanya panic melihat lelaki itu berada di ranjangnya.

Sasuke terduduk kemudian menghela nafas, "aku tidka bisa kembali ke kamarku semalam" jelasnya, "saat menuju ke kamar aku bertemu dengan penjaga penginapan lalu aku disuruh kembali ke tempatku, dia terus mendorongku kamarku hingga aku masuk dan terus menjaga di depan pintu untuk meyakinkan aku tidak akan keluar dari sini."

Hinata menatapnya tidak percaya, "lalu kenapa kau berada di ranjangku?" tanyanya dengan mata yang terus melihat ke tubuh telanjang Sasuke, "kau harus tidur di sofa kalau begitu."

Sasuke menyadari arah tatapan Hinata kemudian merangkak mendekatinya, "tubuhku sakit jika harus tidur di sofa" katanya sedikit berbisik di telinga Hinata. Kini dia berhasil memojokkan tubuh Hinata dan akan mencium leherya sebelum sebuah ketukan mengganggu mereka, "eerrrrgghh" eluhnya.

Hinata langsung mendorong tubuh Sasuke saat mendengar ketukan dan suara Sai yang memanggil dirinya, "diamlah disini" katanya sedikit mengancam pada Sasuke lalu berjalan ke pintu depan.

"oh hai Sai" sapa Hinata saat melihat Sai berdiri di depan pintunya, "ada apa aku akan segera turun."

"aku hanya ingin membangunkanmu, nona" jawabnya "tidak biasanya kau bangun sesiang ini. Dan juga, apa kau melihat tuan Uchiha? Tuan Nara mencarinya sejka pagi tadi namun dia tidka ada di kamarnya" jelasnya panjang lebar.

"oh baiklah. Aku akan segera turun, kau bialng pada para pekerja untuk segera memulai pekerjaan mereka setelah sarapan oke?" katanya "mengenai Uchiha, aku tidak tahu keberadaannya."

Sasuke bisa mendengar percakapan HInata dari dalam kamar lalu tersenyum mendengarnya, "tidak tahu keberadaanku?" gumamnya sambil terkekeh.

Sasuke sedang memakai jeans-nya saat Hinata kembali ke dalam kamar, "keluarlah setelah aku. Kita tidak ingin orang lain melihat kita beresama – sama" katanya sambil mengambil handuk lalu berhambur ke dalam kamar mandi.

Sasuke tersenyum melihatnya kemudain menunggu dengan duduk manis di ruang tengah kamar itu. Dia mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh ruangan sebelum akhirnya Hinata selesai mandi dan keluar mengenakan kimono mandi berwarna putih. "kau masih disini?" tanyanya saat melihat Sasuke, "aku kira kau sudah keluar" katanya dengan gaya cool melewati Sasuke masuk ke kamarnya berganti pakaian.

Sasuke hanya melihat gadis itu melintas di depannya dan tersenyum, setelah Hinata menutup kamarnya terdengar pintu di ketuk. Sasuke melihat lewat lubang kecil untuk melihat siapa yang mengunjungi Hinata, Sai. Dia langsung berlari ke kamar Hinata dan masuk tanpa dia sadari Hinata yang sedang tidka mengenakan apa – apa panic menatapanya sambil menutup dada dan bagian bawah tubuhnya dengan tangan.

"S-sai" jawabnya tergagap "dia ada di depan" lalu Sasuke baru menyadari Hinata yang tanpa sehelai benangpun itu. Sontak, wajahnya memerah saat melihatnya dan tidak tahu harus berekspresi seperti apa. Tak lama kemudian, suara ketukan tidak terdengar lagi namun mereka masih dalam posisinya masing – masing.

"oke, jangan panic" katanya kemudian menyadari posisi mereka, "kita pernah melewati ini sbelumnya" katanya lalu berjalan mengambil kimono mandi dan menyampirkannya menutupi tubuh Hinata, "aku akan keluar" katanya mengecup kening Hinata.

-000-

Shikamaru sedang duduk di sebuah gazebo kecil saat Sasuke menghampirinya, "apa yang kau lakukan? Keluar dari penginapan Hinata?" katanya tba – tiba.

"kau melihatku?" tanyanya berusaha tenang. Dia hanya melihat kearah Shikamaru menebak – nebak apa yang sednag dipikirkan orang itu.

"hmm naruto yang meihatnya" jawabnya "dia sedag mencarimu tadi"

Jelasnya lalu mengambil duduk di samping Shikamaru, "apa akan segera selesai pembangunannya?" tanyanya untuk mengalihkan topic.

"kau tahu ini baru dua minggu setelah ini dimulai?" kata Shikamaru yang menyadari kekeliruan Sasuke, "santailah."

Hinata menghampiri mereka berdua, "Shikamaru aku perlu bicara denganmu sebentar" panggilnya, "ini soal struktur bangunan."

Shikamaru berjalan mendekat sebelum ponselnya berdering dan harus mengangkatnya, "maafkan aku, Hinata. Ini Temari, sepertinya kau harus berbicara dengan Sasuke saat ini" katanya kemudian melanjutkan percakapan terlfon agak jauh dari mereka berdua.

"kau ingin mendiskusikan sesuatu?" Tanya Sasuke saat Hinata duduk di sampingnya. Matanya terus tertuju pada mata indigo dihadapannya, dia menikmati momen ini barang sebentar. Dapat dihirupnya aroma lavender dari tubuh gadis itu, seperti yang sudah di duga dia tidak akan bisa focus jika berhadapan dengan gadis itu.

"bagaimana?" Tanya Hinata memecahkan lamunannya, "kau setuju?"

Sasuke berusaha tenang walaupun dia tidak tenang, dia tidak tahu harus menjawab apa karena dia tidka mendengarnya sejka tadi, "baiklah. Lakukan yang menurutmu baik" jawabnya akhirnya entah itu benar – benar baik untuk mereka atau tidak.

"oke. Akan aku lakukan" kata Hinata kemudian berdiri untuk kembali bekerja.

"hinata" panggil Sasuke tepat saat Hinata akan melangkah, "aku akan menemuimu" katanya sambil tersenyum.

Hari itu berjalan lambat untuk Hinata yang harus turun ke lapangan seharian penuh karena bangunan telah mencapai titik terpenting. Dia langsung menuju penginapannya setelah semua selesai dan membersihkan tubuhnya yang sudah bau keringat.

Hinata membuka matanya tengah malam, tanpa sadar dia tertidur dengan mengenakan kimono mandinya. Mata Hinata tertuju pada sosok silut dekat jendela yang sedang menatap keluar dan kini tengah menatapnya.

"kau terbangun, hime?" tanyanya setelah melihat Hinata. Hinata kenal betul suara siapa itu, Sasuke. Dia berada di kamarnya lagi hari ini, HInata sudah menebak – nebak bagaimana dia bisa masuk ke sini.

Sasuke berjalan mendekat lalu duduk dipinggir kasur, "kau tidak mengenakan apapun di dalam sana" katanya dengan mata melirih ke tubuh HInata dan membuat wajah HInata memerah, "kau tahu tadi Sai masuk kesini?"

Hinata kaget mendengarnya, "huh?! Sai?" tangannya langsung merapatkan kimono mandinya yang tebuka sedikit dibagian dada.

"hmm.. lalu aku masuk dan mengawasinya" jawabnya, "matanya tidak bisa lepas dari tubuhmu" tangannya perlahan membuka ikatan kimono dan menyelip ke dalam, "kau tahu tubuhmu hanya milikku?"

"hyaaahh" teriak Hinata saat Sasuke mendorong tubuhnya kebelakang, "S-sasuukkeeehhh" lenguhnya saat lelaki itu menjilati lehernya. Dia bisa merasakan tangan lelaki itu menjalar ke bagian bawah tubuhnya, dia menutup mulutnya untuk membungkam suaranya saat Sasuke memasukkan jarinya. Tubuhnya kini semakin tidak terkendali saat Sasuke mulai memainkan putting payudaranya, "eeekggghhhh Sassssuuhhhkkkkeeehhh .. heenttiiiikaaaaaaannnhhhh hhhhhhh mmmpppphhhh."

Sasuke menghentikn aksinya lalu menatap Hinata, "berhati – hatilah. Assistenmu itu lelaki, huh. Aku tidak rela jika dia mengamati tubuhmu" katanya mengelap jari tangannya, "tubuhmu masih sebaik dulu rupanya."

Hinata menatap sasuke yang kini duduk di ujung ranjang yang juga sedang menatapnya, tepatnya menatap tubuhnnya "apa yang kau lakukan, huh?"

Sasuke menyeringai mendengarnya, "aku merindukanmu" katanya dengan tulus, "aku cemburu melihat orang lain dekat dekatmu."

"sasuke, kita sudah berpisah sejak lama" katanya dalam gelap, nafas mereka terdengar karena kesunyian malam itu.

"kalau begitu, kembalilah padaku" katanya santai, "aku tidak pernah bermain dengan siapapun selain dirimu. Aku juga bisa membuatkanmu satu bayi lagi kalau kau mau?"

Hinata merangkak mendekati Sasuke dan duduk di sela – sela kedua kakinya membiarkan tangan lelaki itu mengitari pinggangnya, "tidak bisa" bisiknya. "kita sudah bukan diumur yang seperti itu, Sasuke."

Sasuke muak mendengar ceramah Hinata lalu dibungkamnya mulut kecil itu dengan kuluman liar dan dekapan erat pada tubuh Hinata. Dia mengangkat tubuh Hinata dan menidurkannya kembali, dibukanya jeans ypanjang yang dikenakannya dan mengeluarkan batang kejantanannya.

Hinata bisa merasakan sesuatu yang tumpul di depan vaginanya mengambil ancang – ancang utnuk menerobos masuk. Dia tidak bisa berbuat apapun, tangannya ditahan oleh tangan Sasuke yang dua kali lebih besar darinya, mulutnya dibungkam dengan ciuman yang bertubi – tubi. "eeeennngggghhhhh aaaaahhhhh hhhhh uuuuuuuughhhhh" lenguhnya saat kejantanan Sasuke berhasil menerobos masuk ke lubang kenikmatan miliknya. Sasuke mulai melakukan in out dalam tubuh Hinata gerakannya semakin cepat dan kini batangnya sepenuhnya berada dalam tubuh Hinata.

"eeerrrgghhhh ,, aaaakhhhhh aaaakkhhhh tiidaaaaaakkkkk aaaakkkkhhh ssssshhhhh sssaaaassssuuuuuukkkkeeeehhhh aaaakkkhhhh aaaaakkhh" lenguh Hinata yang sudah tidak bisa menahan dirinya lagi menerima gerakan Sasuke yang semakin cepat, tubuhnya menggelijang merasakan nikmat yang diberikan oleh Sasuke.

Dimainkannya payudara besar Hinata yang padat namun lembut itu sambil sesekali menjilati dan menggigit putingnya tanpa menghentikan gerakan in out nya. Diangkatnya kedua kaki Hinata hingga menyilang di dadanya lalu melakukan gerakan yang lebih cepat, "aaakkkggghh HInata.. kau massssiih saaaja sempiiittthhh aaaakkk" Sasuke merasakan tubuhnya sudah sampai batasnya. "aku akan mengeluarkannya di dalam" katanya.

Hinata menggeleng – gelengkan kepalanya, "tidak. Jangan. Nanti aku bisaaaa" terlambat. Sasuke sudah megeluarkan cairannya didalam tubuhnya, kini perut HInata berasa di penuhi oleh semen milik Sasuke. Banyak sekali, batinnya cairan Sasuke terus keluar sampai beberapa saat bahkan hingga mengotori sepreinya, "kau keluar banyak sekali."

Sasuke terjatuh diatas tubuh Hinata, "aku menahannya selama ini" jawabnya sambil mencium kening Hinata, "maafkan aku mengeluarkannya didalam" katanya masih terengah.

"kau tahu Sasuke? Kata dokter aku tidak bisa hamil lagi" katanya mengejutkan sasuke, "kau bisa melakukannya kapanpun kau mau."

Sasuke menatap Hinata, "Hinata.. bukankah bayimu meninggal saat dilahirkan?" tanyanya tercermin keterkejutan dari getaran suaranya, "b-bagaimana.."

Hinata menyentuh wajah tampan itu dengan kedua tangannya, "bukan begitu, bayi itu meninggal dalam kandungan. Aku .. keguguran" jawabnya dengan mata sendu menatap Sasuke, "itu sebabnya aku tidak bisa memunculkan wajahku di hadapanmu. Aku tidak sesempurna dulu, Sasuke."

Sasuke memeluk HInata yang berada di bawahnya dan menangin di pundak gadis itu, Rasa bersalah kembali menyelimuti dirinya, apa yang telah Hinata lalui ternyata lebih berat dari apa yang dia ketahui. Sementara Hinata hanya membalas dengan memeluknya sesekali mencium bahu pria itu. Gadis itu bilang itu semua bukan salahnya, tapi Sasuke tidak bisa menerimanya dia terus menyalahkan dirinya atas semua yang terjadi pada Hinata.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pair : SASUHINA **

**Happy Reading **

**Maaf kalo gak jelas .. langsung baca aja**

Sasuke terbangun lebih pagi hari itu. Dipandanginya wajah gadis yang masih terlelap disampingnya. Tanpa sadar dia tersenyum melhat kelembutan dan kesejukan diwajah itu, di kecupnya bibir kecil sebelum di turun dari ranjang. sasuke berjalan menuruni tangga menuju dapur untuk menyiapkan sarapan bagi mereka berdua.

Tidak berapa lama, suara dentuman terdengar dari kamar lantai atas. Sasuke segera berlari untuk melhatnya. Hinata sedang berusaha berdiri saat dia sampai diambang pintu, "kau tidak apa – apa, Hime?" tanyanya membantu Hinata duduk kembali di pinggir ranjang. sasuke berlutut dihadapannya lalu mengelus pipi mulus gadis itu, "jangan kau paksakan jika tidak bisa."

Hinata tersenyum mendengarnya, "sudah ku bilang ini percuma saja" kata mendekap Sasuke di dadanya. "selangkanganku terasa sakit" eluhnya, "sudah seminggu kita melakukannya."

*flashback*

Sasuke dan Hinata melakukan perjalanan setelah pembangunan kota wisata beberapa waktu yang lalu. Sasuke yang merencanakan untuk pergi ke luar kota untuk beberapa saat, awalnya Hinata menolak ide itu namun Neji berhasil meyakinkannya unutk ikut dengan Sasuke.

"Kita berada disini?" kata HInata saat mereka sampai ke sebuah rumah kecil disebuah desa terpencil, "kita akan tinggal disin selama seminggu?"

"hnn" jawab Sasuke yang sedang mengeluarkan barang – barang mereka, "kau akan senang disini, banyak anak kecil sering bermain di luar. Kita pun bisa wisata makanan kalau malam."

Rencana awal mereka datang kesini adalah untuk bersenang – senang, Sasuke berfikir kalau HInata akan senang jika berada di tempat ini dan terlebih lagi mereka hanya berdua disini, banyak waktu yang bisa mereka habiskan. Namun fakta berkata lain, selama seminggu ini mereka habiskan hanya di dalam rumah dengan bergumul.

Hari pertama saat hujan deras menyelimuti desa itu mereka berdua berdiam dikamar dan memandangi rintik hujan yang turun cukup deras, "aku akan membuatkanmu bayi, hime" kata Sasuke tiba – tiba.

Hinata menarik diri dari sandarannya pada bahu Hinata, "aku sudah menjelaskannya kepadamu, Sasuke-kun" katanya sambl menatap wajah Sasuke. Suasanya diruangan itu hening dan hanya terdengar derai hujan deras yang turun diluar sana.

Mata mereka berdua bertemu, Sasuke memandang serius terhadap gadis itu "aku akan membuatkannya satu karena dulu aku bisa melakukannya" katanya dengan rasa percaya diri yang tinggi, "lihat saja nanti" dia mengulum bibir Hinata kemudian membaringkan gadis itu, dibukanya pakaian Hinata juga pakaiannya. Tanpa basa – basi dia memasukkan kejantanannya ke lubah milik Hinata dan melakukan tugasnya.

"Sass—sukeeeehh aaaahhh aaaaahhhh" lenguh Hinata saat mereka bermain untuk kedua kalinya dihari itu, "aaaakkhhhhh asssssshhhhh" lenguhannya terus terdengar dari rumah sunyi dan gelap itu. Mereka terus berganti posisi dan beristirahan barang sebentar untuk mempersiapkan diri mereka selanjutnya.

"haaahh haaaaah sudah hari apa ini?" Tanya Hinata saat mereka berstirahan sebentr dari permainannya, "lihatlah. Kita berketingat banyak sekali" katanya setelah menyentuh tubuh Sasuke, "aku harus mandi."

Sasuke menahan tubuh Hinata yang hendak bangkit, "tidak. Tetaplah disini, bahkan kasur ini akan terlihat lebih buruk dari kita" katanya mulai melumat bibir HInata lagi dan lagi, tangannya yang menyelinap ke bagian dalam paha Hinata berhasil membuat gadis itu berhasrat kembali dan mereka memulai permainan mereka kembali.

*end of flashback*

"ini akan baik – baik saja" katanya saat mereka berdua duduk berseberangan di meja makan, "makanlah. Sepertinya hujan berhenti hari ini. Kau ingin berjalan – jalan?"

Hinata hanya menatap makanannya tanpa menyentuhnya sedikitpun, dia sudah menjelaskan pada Sasuke berkali – kali namun reaksi lelaki itu tetap sama. Hinata sangat menyayangi Sasuke dan dia tidak ingin sasuke menyalahkan dirinya sendiri atas apa yang terjadi pada dirinya.

"hime?" panggil Sasuke, "kau baik – baik saja?" tanyanya perlahan memegang tangan Hinata yang tergeletak disamping mangkuk.

"hentikanlah, Sasuke-kun" katanya tanpa melihat kearah Sasuke, "kau tidak bisa menyakiti dirimu sendiri" katanya lalu menatap Sasuke dengan mata berlinangan airmata.

Sasuke mulai kesal pada dirinya sendiri lagi membanting semua makanan ayng ada di meja dan menjatuhkan dirinya ke lantai dan mulai mengeluarkan isak tangis. Hinata kaget dengan apa yang dilakukan oleh Sasuke kemudian berusaha bergerak meskipun bagian bawah tubuhnya terasa sakit jika dia bergerak. Dipeluknya erat tubuh lelaki yang kini terisak di dadanya, diciumya rambut seperti lelaki itu menenangkannya dulu.

"tenanglah, Sasuke" katanya mencoba menenangkan, "kau tidak perlu berbuat seperti ini, semua itu sudah berlalu" katanya mengelus – elus punggung Sasuke.

Sasuke terus terisak di dada wanita itu, "tidak. Ini semua salahku, aku harus bertanggung jawab" katanya memeluk erat tubuh Hinata yang juga memeluknya.

Hinata mengangkat wajah Sasuke dan mengusap air matanya, "tidak. Kau tidak harus melakukan ini" katanya sambil tersenyum menatap mata berair Sasuke, "ini bukan salahmu dan tidak pernah menjadi salahmu. Kau hanya perlu menenangkan diri dan menerima itu semua" dikecupnya kening Sasuke dan membat lelaki itu tenang kembali. Hinata menuntunnya ke ranjang dan membaringkannya sementara dia membersihkan sisa makanan yang terjatuh tadi.

Sasuke tegah tertidur saat HInata masuk kembali ke kamar, diamatinya wajah tampan yang sedang tertidur dengan cemas itu. Disusap – usapkannya pipi mulus itu dan tersenyum memandanginya. Tangannya diraih oleh Sasue yang saat itu membuka mata, "hime?" panggil lelaki itu dengan suara berat, "maafkan aku."

"tidak apa – apa" Hinata mengecup bibir Sasuke dengan lembut, "kau harus banyak istirahat, biar aku yang membersihkan semuanya."

Sasuke masih memegang erat tangan Hinata dan tidak membiarkannya pergi, "apa yang harus aku lakukan untuk menebus semuanya?" tanyanya lirih.

Hinata tersenyum, "kau tidka harus melakukan apapun. Kau cukup mencintaiku dan menerimaku apa adanya, huh?" katanya menenangkan "kau bisa melakukannya?"

Sasuke memeluk wanita itu dan membiarkan dirinya tenggelam dalam kehangatan tubuh HInata, "tentu. Aku sudah mencintaimu sejak lama sekali dan jatuh cinta padamu dua kali" jawabnya, "dan aku akan terus mencintaimu."

Hinata tersenyum mendengarnya lalu membalas pelukan itu dengan melingkarkan kedua tangannya di leher Sasuke. Setelah semuanya beras dan hujan reda mereka berjalan – jalan menelusuri desa kecil ayng indah dan sejuk itu, tak jarang mereka melihat anak – anak kecil sedang bermain degan sebaya mereka. Hinata bisa melihat raut sedih pada wajah Sasuke, namun dia berhasil menenangkannya dan mereka bisa tersenyum kembali bersama.

"aku yakin kau bisa memiliki satu suatu saat nanti" katanya yang merangkul lengan Sasuke, "ayo kita berjalan – jalan lagi." Mereka kembali menyusuri jalanan desa itu sebelum Sasuke mendapatkan telfon dari Shikamaru dengan Temari yang berbicara diseberangnya.

"Bodoh! Cepatlah kemari!" katanya terengah – engah "aku membutuhkan HInata sekarang!" katanya lalu menutup telfon. Sasuke masih bingung dengan apa yang sedang terjadi sebelum sebuah pesan text dikirimkan padanya dan berisi alamat rumah sakit tempat Temari akan melahirkan. Hinata yang melihat itu langsung berlari ke rumah dan megepack barang – barang seadanya kemudian mereka berdua kembali ke konoha secepat ayng mereka bisa.

-000-

Hinata mengetuk - ngetuk kaca di tempat tidur bayi di rumah sakit itu. Dia dan sasuke sampai tepat saat Temari dalam pembukaan terakhir unutk mengeluarkan bayinya dan mereka berdua –temari & bayinya- selamat dalam proses melahirkan tersebut.

Sasuke memeluk Hinata dari belakang, "hai" sapanya kemudian ikut mengetuk – ngetuk kaca kamar bayi itu, "yang mana bayinya?"

Hinata menunjuk seorang bayi dengan pipi chubby dan merona merah tengah tertdur dengan seimut ping yang menghangatkan tubuhnya, "itu dia. Lucu sekali, bukan?" katanya tersenyum melihat bayi itu, "aku pernah melihat yang selucu itu saat Ten Ten melahirkan."

Sasuke mencium leher Hinata dari belakang, "hnn.. kita akan mendapatkannya satu jika kau mau?" usulnya, "ada beberapa bayi disini yang tidak bisa dibawa pulang karena orangtuanya tidak memiliki biaya. Aku fikir kau akan senang jika kita mengadopsinya satu?"

Hinata membalikkan tubuhnya dan mencium bibir Sasuke, "tidak, aku tidak akan suka" katanya membuat Sasuke sontak kaget mendegarnya, "kau tahu akan lebih baik jika bayi – bayi itu tumbuh dengan orang tua asli mereka. Jadi biarkanlah mereka tinggal dengan orangtua mereka, kita bisa membantunya sedikit" katanya kemudian tersenyum pada Sasuke.

Hari itu Hinata dan Sasuke memutuskan untuk menyumbangkan beberapa uang mereka kepada orang tua yang melahirkan bayi disana namun tidak bisa membawa pulangnya karena alasan ekonomi. Dan beberapa bulan kemudian mereka melangsungkan penikahan dan hidup berbahagia dengan menjadi donator tetap yayasan internasional yang bergerak dibidang pangan dan kesehatan bagi anak – anak diseluruh dunia.

-End-


End file.
